Renacimiento de los legados
by W.M King
Summary: soy malo haciendo resúmenes Este es un Naruto X harem pasen y lean! Fem! Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

Declaración: naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen ….

PROLOGO

La aldea de konoha la más fuerte de las aldeas ninja fundada por los clanes mas fuerte que han pisado el mundo

El uchiha y senju

Que se dice descienden del propio sabio de los seis caminos el senju por su vitalidad chakara y su indestructible determinación y como testimonio y justificación senju harishama primer hokage de la aldea escondida entre las hojas usario del mítico mokuton (elemento madera ) el cual era capaz de someter con su elemento a los temibles demonios con colas (Bijus)

El clan uchiha el cual no se quedaba atrás se destacaba en el ninjutsu por sus grandes cantidades de chakara pero una características por los cuales se creían superiores su doujutsu (poder ocular) el sharingan ojo capaz de copiar cualquier jutsu que no sean líneas de sangre ver en cámara lenta permitiéndole una gran habilidad en taijutsu se dice que el sharingan tenía una fase evolutiva que solo una persona a logrado llevar a su máximo potencial llevándolo a ser el más temido shinobi en el clan uchiha y el continente elemental solo rivalizado por harishama senju madara uchiha demostrándolo asi en su lucha en el valle del fin donde el vencedor fue el senju a duras penas

Esos clanes de tanto poder de lengendarios shinobi hoy estan casi extintos …

NARUTO : EL RENACIMIENTO DE LOS LEGADOS

Capitulo I

La soledad….solo conozco eso

Sin padre ni madre

Sin amigos

Esta es mi vida yo me llamo naruto solo…naruto

Naci el 10 de octubre

Mis padres según dicen murieron en el ataque del kyubi (el zorro de las nueve colas)

Eh vivido en un orfanato desde que tengo memoria hoy es mi cumpleaños número 6 bueno no todo es malo por lo menos tengo a alguien con quien hablar mi mejor amiga….naruko uzumaki y al viejo tercer hokage

Mi relación con naruko es bastante tenemos bastante cosas en común pero lo que mas resalta es ….la soledad hoy al igual que yo cumpleaños naruko es una niña de cabello rubio como el mio la diferencia es que yo tengo algunos mechones negros ojos azules como los mio y tres marcas en la mejillas que la hace ver adorable ...no le digan que yo dije eso

Hoy es el dia que mas odio la razón es que hoy se intensifican las miradas de odio y los malos tratos hacia naruko pero hoy sucedió algo que yo no soporte

Estaba en el pasillo del orfanato cuando escuche una conversación de unas cuidadoras

Cuidadora 1: valla escuchaste lo que sucedió expulsaron a la demonio del orfanato-dijo con placer la mujer

Cuidadora 2: es lo minimo que se merece y además escuche que hoy planean eliminar a la demonio -dijo y eso alerto a naruto que rápidamente salio corriendo en búsqueda de la rubia el sabia que significaban esas palabras en eso un recuerdo paso por su mente

Recuerdo

Se ven a dos niños acostados a la sombra de un arbol

Naruko:eek:ye naruto-kun me prometes algo –dijo nerviosa

Naruto: ¿Qué quieres que prometa?-pregunto curioso

Naruko : que nunca me dejaras sola-dijo con con su voz quebrada

En eso naruto aun recostado se acerca y la abraza

Naruto:claro que si lo prometo y juro por mi vida que te protejere-dijo abrazando a naruko que estaba llorando de alegría

Fin del recuerdo

Naruto corria con todas sus fuerzas en eso escucha un grito en un callejón que rápidamente reconocion como

Naruto: naruko!-exclamo preocupado

Llego al callejón allí estaba naruko arrinconada por 10 civiles cuando estaban a punto de golpearle ..

Pespectiva de naruko

Hoy 10 de octubre no era diferente a los demás miradas de odio de parte de los aldeanos

Hace uno momento acababa de ser expulsada del orfanato estaba caminando con rumbo a la torre hokage cuando note me seguían y sentía que no eran presencias amistosas haci que apresuro el paso pero 2 sujetos me bloquearon el paso y no tuve elección Sali corriendo hasta llegar aquí donde me acorralaron y solo pensaba en una cosa

Naruko(naruto-kun sálvame)-pensó esperando el golpe que nunca llego

Abrió los ojos y lo vio naruto había usado un de los jutsus que anprendio solo ..el se sustituyo por mi

Naruko : narutooooo¡

Perspectiva general

Civil1: valla pero que tenemos aquí si es nada mas y nada mas que un héroe –dijo el que había golpeado a naruto

Naruto con sangre saliendo de su labios rotos :no ...permitire que la dañen –dijo determinado

Civil2: parece que es importante para la demonio hagamosla sufrir viendo como alguien que quiere muere en frente de ella –dijo y haci empezaron a golpear a naruto

Naruko veía eso horrorizada con lágrimas en sus ojos

Civil1: mírenla el demonio llora –y eso fue lo ultimo que dijo por que su cabeza callo dejando estupefacto a los demás

En eso llega un escuadron de 15 ambus

Anbu inu : por ordenes del hokage por intento de asesinato se les sentencia a…muerte –y asi inicio la masacre al grupo de civiles

Naruko corrió hacia naruto

Naruko:nauto por que lo hiciste por que te arriesgaste por mi –dijo entre llanto

Naruto: te lo prometí te prometí por mi vida que te protegería y yo nunca rompo mis promesas-dijo para cerrar los ojos –preocupando demasiado a naruko

Los ambus: que ya habían terminado con los civiles veían eso con tristeza en especial los ambu neko inu y cuervo

Cuervo: (lo siento tanto naruto no debi dejar que esto pasara no debi dejar que mi padre lo hiciera tu no tienes la culpa de nada )-pensaba el ambu

Varias horas han pasado desde aquel incidente y el mismo ambu estaba en la sala de la mansión uchiha enfrente de el una mujer de de cabello negro ojos como la noche y piel blanca esta era mikoto uchiha matriarca del clan uchiha

Ambu :madre tenemos que hablar …-dijjo quitándose la máscara de revelando a uan cara de finas fracciones cabello largo negro una con lo que parecían ser ojeras que para los hombres la hacia ver mas sexi ella es ikari uchiha primogénita de fugaku uchiha y mikoto uchiha

Mikoto: de que tenemos que hablar-dijo curiosa

Ikari: es sobre ..naruto-dijo y la cara de mikoto cambio de seria a una de tristeza y impotencia

Mikoto: que sucedió –pregunto sumamente preocupada

Ikari le relato sobre lo del ataque y como de naruto protegio a naruko

Mikoto estaba en shock con lagrimas formándose en sus ojos

Ikari: el ahora está estable pero hay una cosa que quiero hablar madre –dijo con su característica cara seria

Mikoto: que cosa-pregunto saliendo de

Ikari: voy a tomarlo como mi aprendiz –dijo soltando la noticia de un solo golpe

Mikoto:pero ikari sabes que si tu padre se da cuenta de que naruto es –fue interrumpida por ikari

Ikari: por eso mismo el tiene que aprender a manejar sus habilidades y dominarlas para eso tendrá que saber que sangre corre por sus venas pero no te preocupes no sabra quien es su madre ni padre solo le dire que …..es un uchiha-dijo ikari con su cara seria –el ha sufrido bastante y es lo menos que puedo hacer por el

Mikoto: sabes como quisiera que estuviera aquí con nosotras pero es imposible si hize eso fue para protegerlo –dijo con lagrimas y impotencia

Ikari: eso lo se madre por eso quiero entrenarlo para que se haga fuerte y una vez que pueda defenderse se le revelara –dijo con algo de alegria en su voz

Mikoto: si cuando ese dia llegue espero que no nos odie …ah por cierto sasuki te estaba buscando-dijo limpiándose las lagrimas

hospital de konoha

vemos a naruto en una cama de hospital tenia vendas en su abdomen y unas en su cara en eso abre los ojos y ve a naruko a un lado de el recostada en su regazo solto un suspiro de alivio ya que se encontraba a bien y a salvo en eso nota una presencia

naruto : sal ya se que esta alli -dijo aparentemente a la nada en eso de la paredes surge ikari

ikari: (detecto mi precensia ..en verdad es hijo de el)-penso con cierta melancolia la anbu-valla naruto-kun me detectaste debo decir que no cualquiera hace eso-dijo alagando al rubio de mechones negros algo muy extraño en ella ya que no se le conoce exactamente por alagar a los demas

naruto con mirada seria: ya dejate de rodeos ..ikari-chan y dime por que estas aqui-dijo con una voz firme y serena

ikari: valla naruto veo que eres mas persuacivo de lo que crei bien-dijo retirandose la mascara-tengo algo que decirte..-dijo con voz muy seria

7 años después

Academia ninja

El tiempo había pasado todo había cambiado

Naruto había entrado a la academia ninja y ha sido entrenado en secreto por ikari

Su actitud había cambiado

Ya no era mas el niño impulsivo de antes se la pasaba la mayoría de veces se la pasaba solo destacaba lo suficiente en la academia siendo el número 1 de la clase dándole un grupo de fangirl poco eso a el le importaba solo hablaba con naruko

El porque el cambio de actitud se debe… a la masacre uchiha ikari había asesinado a la mayoría del clan dejando con vida solo a su hermana siendo un duro golpe para el por qué una de las personas que lo ayudo tanto se había ido de la aldea dejándolo

El ya saba que tenia sangre uchiha ikari se lo había contado pero desgraciadamente no sabia quienes eran sus padres pero si le dijo algo sus padres lo amaban

Su vestimenta consistía en una chaqueta cuello largo hacia arriba abierta que dejaba ver una camisa blanca que marcaba sus trabajado cuerpo pelo rubio largo que le llegaba hasta los hombros tiene un collar de 6 megatagramas que ikari le regalo antes del incidente y pantalones ambu negros

hoy es el dia de la graduacion la mejor generacion segun muchos ya que en esta clase se encuentran los herederos de los clanes mas destacados de konoha

el clan yamaka

ino yamaka

el clan akimichi

chouji akimichi

el clan inazuka

kiba inazuka

el clan nara

shikamaru nara(problematico)

el clan hyuga

hinata hyuga

y por ultimo el clan uchiha

sasuki uchiha

y el resto son solo civiles

pero para naruto eso no tenia mucha importancia el queria salir de segun el y cierto nara de la problematica academia

naruto siendo uno de los mejores tenia un grupo de fangirls

su relacion con los demas alumnos dejando de lado a las fangirls era casi nula no se habia relacionado con casi nadie en el salon cuando se le veia con algunos era jugando damas chinas con shikamaru sin dirijirse palabra alguna

y llegamos a la relacion con cierta uchiha no era como decirlo buena en cierto sentido no se dirijian las palabras por que no la necesitaban amos sabian que era la soledad eran rivales

en eso el chunnin sensei de la clase entra aqui mizuki no ecxiste

iruka: bueno alumnos hoy se culmina un ciclo blablabla-eso era lo que escuchaban dos rubio y una pelinegra -bueno procedamos a el examen pasa adelante...

ya habian pasado casi todos solo quedaban sasuki ,naruto,y naruko

iruka:sasuki uchiha

naruto le dedico una mirada como si le deseara suerte y la pelinegra de que no necesitaba suerte sacandole un suspiro de resignacion al rubio

iruka:bueno has el henge-sasuki se transformo en iruka-bien ,el jutsu de sustitucion-se cambio con un pupitre-bien echo ,ahora la ultima el bushin -y hizo tres repilicas sin mucho problema-bien echo has pasado la prueba gennin ahora eres un ninja de la aldea de la hoja-dijo con una sonrisa

sasuki sonriendo se fue a su lugar

iruka: bueno es tu turno naruko-dijo con una sonrisa naruko se paro recibiendo una mirada y sonrisa de apoyo de naruto sacandole una sonrisa a ella -bueno has el henge -naruko hizo lo pedido-bine,el jutsu de sustitucion -lo hizo igual con un pupitre-buen trabajo,ahora has el bushin-en eso iruka casi deja caer su tabla de anotaciones cual era la razon

naruko:kage bushin no jutsu -dijo creando una replicas exactas de ella agradeciendole a naruto por enseñarle la tecnica

iruka :bien echo naruko felicidades has pasado -dijo procediendo a entregarle su banda alegrando a naruko

naruko regreso a el lado de naruto

naruto: bien echo naruko-chan -dijo felicitandola besandola en la mejilla molestando a sus fangirls y extrañamente a ¿sasuki?

iruka : es tu turno .naruto -ganandose la atencion de naruto

una vez bajo

iruka:bien has el bushin -ya los demas los habia hecho por segunda vez casi deja caer su tabla

naruto:kage bushin no jutsu-creando 10 copias de el dejando impresionados a todos sin esperar que iruka le entregara la banda la recojio y se fue a su asieno

una vez recompuesto procedio con el discurso una vez que termino de hablar les dijo que el dentro de dos dias era la seleccion de equipos

naruto y naruko salian de la academia cuando cierta pelirosada se acerco a naruto

sakura: naruto-kun tendrias no ...se tiempo para ir a comer conmigo-dijo sumamente nerviosa y sonrojada

estaba de mas decir que naruko estaba que estallaba de rabia (yo:a que huele sera a celos?)

naruko: que crees que hace frentesota -dijo naruko si con celos

sakura :nada que te inporte rubia oxigenada-dijo con una vena en su frenteso...digo frente

las dos se miraban y soltaban rayos

naruto:eh sakura siento que no podre ir a comer -la pelirosa se puso triste y eso lo noto naruto-pero no te preocupes la proxima vez iremos-dijo con una sonrisa dandole un beso en la mejilla sonrojandola

naruto podia ser frio con los demas pero no podia ver triste a una chica

sakura muy sonrojada:esta bie-n nos v-vemos naruto-kun-dijo llendose de alli con un gran sonrojo

naruko con voz demoniaca:eh naruto que acabas de hacer-dijo con voz demoniaca cabe destacar que naruto estaba mas palido que cierto sanninpedofilo

en cierta aldea del sonido orochimaru estornudo

naruto:eh naru-naruko no e-s-es lo que parece-dijo muy pero muy nervioso-yo solo dije eso para que no e sintiera mal sabes que no soporto ver una mujer triste..por favor no me mates-dijo muy nervioso

sasuki que pasaba po alli solo pudo pensar

sasuki(idiota)

/

despues de sobrevivir a una celosa naruko naruto iba caminado por la aldea eran las 8 de la noche y en eso escucha unos kunai inpactando con madera y va investigar

y alli la vio

estaba sasuki entrenando su lanzamiento de kunais y shuriken

en eso naruto

naruto: suelta un poco mas la muñeca y tendras mas velocidad y presicion

sasuki:ue haces aqui ..naruto-dijo sin voltear a verlo

naruto:yo solo daba un paseo y te vi aqui solo eso-dijo de forma serena

naruto:dime ...todavia piensa en eso-dijo y en eso la uchiha lanza un kunai hacia naruto-debo suponer que eso es un si

sasuki:naruto sera mejor que te vallas-dijo con el pelo tapando sus ojos

naruto:sasuki..sabes que ese no es el camino correct-fue cortado por un grito de sasuki

sasuki : CALLATE! QE SABES TU TODO LO QUE HE SUFRIDO TU NO SABES NADA NI SIQUIERA TIENES PADRE O MADRE NO SABES LO QUE SE SIENTE PERDER A TU FAMILIA DIME QUE SABES TU DE LA SOLEDAD!-grito molesta la uchiha

en eso naruto baja la mirada su pelos cubren sus ojos

naruto: sabes ..sasuki puedes que tengas razon no tengo familia ni siquiera se quienes fueron mis padres ni siquiera tengo una foto de ellos -dijo con voz llena de trizteza en eso leanta su mirada sus ojos azules como el cielo ahora eran frios como un hielo haciendo -siempre eh estado solo siempre eh estado solo -en eso su mirada se suviza su mirada y se le forma una sonrisa -entoces la conoci ella a naruko y vi que no estaria mas solo..sabes sasuki todavia estas a tiempo y por eso recuerda que siempre contaras conmigo no importa lo que pase no estaras mas sola -dijo caminando hacia ella tomando una de sus manos

esa escena tenia era vista solo por la luna

sasuki:naruto..yo..lo siento tanto-dijo lanzandose a abrazarlo-yo yo me sentia tan sola-dijo entre sollozos

naruto:ya no mas ..siempre estare contigo sin darse cuenta que cambio mucho el destino de la uchiha

/

el sonido de una gota chocando contra el pavimento

sangre manchaba el suelo

unas sasuki y naruko en shock con lagrimas en sus ojos

enfrente de ellas un naruto siendo perforado en muchas partes de su cuerpo

rodeados por un domo de hielo

el causante un ambu que ahora estaba en shock por lo que veia

especificamente los ojos de naruto

naruko fue la que rompio el slencio mortal silencio

naruko: nar-naruto-dijo con la voz quebrada

sasuki:no-dijo igual que naruko

naruto:chicas ..cof..cof se los prometi..cof ..que las protegeria-cof-dijo tosiendo sangre cuando los ojos de las chicas se encontraron con los de naruto sasuki se quedo sin habla igual naruko

naruto tenia los ojos rojos con tres tomoes girando

sasuki: el sharingan-dijo en shock del cual salio cuando naruto cayo al piso en frente de ellas

sasuki/naruko:NARUTO!-gritaron al unisono llamando la atencion de kakashi y zabusa

kakashi: (no puede ser el chakara de naruto esta desapareciendo )-penso muy angustiado

zabusa: al parecer haku ya se esta encargando de eliminar a tus gennin y ya cayo uno -no siguio ya que se sintio un gran instinto asesino

kakashi:esta sensacion..no puede ser naruko-dijo para si mismo el ninja copia alarmado

zabusa:(que es este instinto asesino..es igual al de yagura)-penso con sudor frio recorriendo su cara

AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGG-fue el rugido que se escucho

/

haku: mmn murio protegiendo lo que era importante para el ...supongo que es la pimera vez que ven a un compañero morir ...deberian saber que esto es muy comun en el mundo ninja asi que superenlo y

naruko:CALLATE .. LO MATASTE .ESO NO TE LO PERDONARE-y sus ojos cambiaron a un color rojo rasgado y su cuerpo se rodeo por una capa de chakara de color rojo y despedia un poderoso instinto asesino

sasuki: que esto.. me.. cuesta respirar -dijo sufriendo los efecto del instinto asesino viendo como naruko era envuelto en una capa de chakara roja

naruko :AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGG-rugio furiosa lanzandose el ambu

naruko lanzo un puñetazo hacia uno de los espejos ropiendolo y asi continuo hasta que no quedo ningun espejo de hielo deando a la uchiha y ambu estupefactas

haku : rompio el hielo no-no pudo seguir por que recibio un puñetazo en el rostro destruyendo su mascara dejando ver a una joven de pelo negro de fracciones muy finas

haku:alparecer eh perdido eh-dijo con una voz entrecortada denotando su cansancio

naruko:por que lo hicistes por que ,por que -dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos

haku: por que soy una herramienta -antes de que pudieran continuar una explosion sacudio el puente leventando una cortina de uno

cuando el polvo se despejo se pudo ver a un kakashi tirado en el suelo jadeando y a un zabusa apoyandose de su espada con una rodilla en el piso

en medio de los dos estaba parada una persona con una capucha color negro con nubes rojas lo unico ue se podia ver era un mechon de color rojo y sus ojos de color carmin

zabusa:quien diablos eres -pregunto jadeante

encapuchado:¿yo? solo soy un humilde mensajero ...de yagura-dijo aquella persona

mientras eso pasaba en el subcosiente de naruto

naruto se hallaba flotando en la nada

naruto : al parecer estoy muerto -dijo con pesar en su voz -lo siento naruko ,sasuki no cumpli mi promesa

¿?: valla muchacho parece que hubieses ido a una guerra-dijo una voz exaltando a naruto

naruto: quien esta alli-dijo y todo el lugar empezo a brillar cuando el brillo ceso naruto vio que se encontraba en un claro rodeado de alboles

¿?:el quien a ti hablo fui yo joven-se volvio a escuchar aquella voz naruto se volteo

y pudo observar

a un a su parecer anciano muy peculiar ya que tenia cabello largo blanco arrugas en su cara vestia una tunica blanca y lo que mas resaltaba era sus ojos y dos cuernos

naruto:quien eres?-pregunto naruto muy confundido

¿?:yo muchacho soy hagoromo outosuski o como me dicen en tu epoca el sabio de los seis camino-dijo con voz serena

naruto:a ahora todo tiene sentido -3,2,1-QUEEEE!-grito muy exaltado-pero como!

¿?: anciano apresurate no tenemos mucho tiempo-dijo una voz que venia de un joven de cabello negro ojo negros que carecian de vida vestia un una tunica(como de los bleach) y portaba una gran oz

hagoromo:paciencia shiginami el tiempo requerido suficiente es -dijo dirijiendose -disculpalo asi es siempre ..bueno a lo que vinimos primero que todo debes saber es que ahora estas muriendo

naruto que estaba viendo haci el shiginami le presto atencion al anc-digo sabio

naruto: estoy ..muerto?-pregunto confundido

hagoromo:no ..todavia no ...pero hoy no moriras pues todavía tiempo de partir no es ahora ..despierta

naruto muy pero muy confundido desaparecio de alli en eso el "joven" shiginami habla

shiginami: en serio crees que el pueda lograrlo-pregunto con su tono sin emociones

hagoromo: tiene que poder ...por que si no estaremos condenados

con eso ultimo todo se oscurecio

mientras fuera en el subconciente de naruto

zabusa:no puede ser ..tu eres

encapuchado:si soy unos de los que esta cazando a los usuarios de lineas de sangre y a los de tu grupo espadachin de la niebla ...pero alparecer hoy estoy de suerte -paso a ver a sasuki y curiosamente a naruko -vaya pero que tenemos aqui una uchiha y la contenedora del biju mas poderoso el kyubi

naruko:com-como lo sabes-pregunto con temor no sabia por que pero instinto le decia que debia correr

encapuchado:ante que todo dejenme presentarme yo soy keguara imosoki un gusto-dijo retirandose la capa dejando ver a un hombre de cabello rojo ojos carmin portaba una una ropa estilo ambu de kumo su banda estaba rasgada pero lo que extraño a los otros menos a zabuza y kakashi fueron la diversas hitaes estaban en su poder, el primero por que sabia y el segundo por que tenia una idea el pelirojo se dio cuenta y hablo-esto que miran son los hitai de los ninja que he cazado todos usuarios de lineas de sangre pero ay uno que no tengo en mi lista ..y es un uzumaki y un uchiha ...jajajaja-finalizo riendose macrabamente

keguara: es hora de que los mate y lleve al zorro a akatsuski -no falto decir mas para lanzarse y desaparecer a una velocidad que apenas kakashi logro ver con su sharingan

kakashi en las ultimas : estilo de fuego: estallido igneo-dijo para lanzar un ataque por donde vio que estaba el imosoki gracias al sharingan inpactando en el pelirojo-rapido zabuza hay que..-no termino de hablar pr que de su boca salio sangre tenia los ojos abiertos como plato la razon el akasuski le dio un puñetaso de lleno en su estomago-c-como

keguara: creistes que tu ojo te salvaria ..una noticia genio e estado luchando con lineas de sangre toda mi vida esto no es nada

sasuki no sabia que hacer estaba paralizada primero la muerte de naruto ..ahora esta viendo inpotente como su sensei esta apunto de ser asesinado

naruko no estaba mejor estaba deztrosada por la merte de naruto y ahora iban a morir gruesas lagrimas bajaban de su rostro

haku y zabuza estaban en las ultimas sabian que no podian escapar esta era su fin

keguara tenia agarrado a kakashi de el cuello de su rasgada camisa y cargaba y saco un kunai listo para decapitarlo

sasuki y naruko se iban a lanzar para detenerlo o por lo menos intentarlo

keguara:muere ..ninja que copia-dijo ya listo para rematarlo

en eso una energia calida se siente un respandror a sus espaldas

todos voltean hacia donde viene el resplandor y se sorprenden de ver a naruto rodeandolo una energia dorada caminaba con una mirada seria la cual sorprendi a todos ya que portaba el sharingan

kakashi(co-como es que naruto tiene el sharingan )-penso en shock

keguara:(hum otro portador del sharingan ..pero el es rubio y ..ese chakara ..ya lo e sentido antes pero no puede ser el )-penso keguara-oye mocoso quien eres tu dijo- keguara tratando de obtener informacion

naruto: ¿yo? no nesecitas saberlo-en eso levanto su mano -por que pronto estaras muerto!

un dragon colosal de agua surge al lado del puente dejando a todos sin habla

naruto: estilo de agua : dragon titan del agua ! -y el dragon de 4 metros de altura fue contra el imosoki que se dio cuenta que kakashi ya no estaba

keguara:MALDICION!-grito siendo consumido por el dragon de agua

todo los presentes estaban sin habla lo que acababan de ver era increible

naruto: creo..que gane -dijo para que su sharingan se desactivara y caer inconsiente

rapidamente sasuki y naruko fueron a socorrerlo soltando un suspiro de alivio solo estaba inconsiente

en eso se escuhan unos aplausos que sacan a todo el mundo de sus pensamientos

gato:valla miren quien lo diria el gran demonio de la niebla vencido por unos niños-dijo burlonameente a sus espaldas venia una cantidad de 100 bandidos -pero de igual manera no tenia intenciones para pagarte...muchachos matenlos pero dejen a las mujeres pueden servirnos para algo-dijo perversamente

kakashi zausa y haku que estaban en las ultimas se pusieron en guardia al igual que sasuki y naruko habian salido de una para entrar en otra pero de repente

un enjanbre de insectos salieron de la nada seguido de unos kunais

los insectos consumian la fuerza vital de los bandido los kunai daban presisamente en lo bandidos reduciendolo rapidamente

otros caian inconsientes gritando de dolor

¿?:valla kakashi nunca imagine verte en esta situacion-dijo una voz de una mujer que aparecio en frente de del equipo 7 y zabusa y haku

kakashi:k-kurenai-dijo kakashi asombrado y aliviado-que bueno es verte

kurenai: por lo que veo la tuviero dificil eh-dijo resaltando lo obvio

kakashi: tu que crees ...veo que el hokage mando refuerzos despues de todo ..no es asi-dijo ya apunto del colapso

kurenai: si ..pero ahora descansa-no falto decir mas kakashi cayo inconsiente

naruko:kakashi-sensei-dijo hiendo a socorrer a su sensei

kurenai: no es nada grave solo es agotamiento de chakara estara bien

¿?:kurenai sensei ya todos los bandidos han sido neutralizados

kurenai:muy bien hecho shino ,kiba,hinata ..buen trabajo equipo 8-dijo con una sonrisa hacia sus gennin

/

dias mas tardes

bosque del pais del fuego camino hacia konoha

haku: entonces es el adios -dijo haku con lagrimas

zabusa me temo que si haku es la unica solucion que tengo-dijo para que haku le abrazara

haku: voy a extrañarte-dijo llorando en su pecho

zabusa : y yo a ti hija

/

el equip se necontraba saltando arboles para regresar a konoha

naruto siente una precensia y dice

naruto:al parecer decidistes aceptar mi oferta ..lastima que zabusa no vino

los gennin y jounnis se detuvieron y al ver y escuchar a naruto parado en un arbol

en eso haku hace su aparicion

haku: si naruto

kakashi: de que oferta habla -pregunto kakashi

los otros presentes que escuchaban tambien estaban curiosas

naruto: yo le propuse venir con nosotros a la aldea

kakashi:haci que quieres que se una a la aldea..bien pero todo depende del hokage-dijo sorprendiendo a todos por como n objeto nada

iban a protestar pero la mirada de kakashi los silencio

siguieron su camino hacia konoha llegan al medio dia del dia siguiente

torre hokage

hiruzen:asi que me pides que acepte a la señorita aqui presente para que se una a

naruto : así es si no hay ningún inconveniente -dijo naruto respetuosamente al hokage

hiruzen : bueno ,naruto tienes que comprender que la chica será sometida a una interrogación para determinar si no es alguna trampa además de que tendrá vigilancia por un periodo de tiempo hasta que se confirme que ya no es necesario ¿entiendes ?-dijo el hokage seriamente pero a la vez relajado

naruto :comprendo –dijo aceptando las condiciones

hiruzen : hazla pasar naruto

naruto haciendo caso al hokage le informó a haku que pasara ya que el hokage le daría las condiciones para su entrada a la aldea

/

Después de que se aclararan los puntos de la entrada de haku a la aldea esto se retiraron quedando únicamente kakashi el cual debía rendir el reporte sobre la misión al hokage

Hiruzen : entonces kakashi cuál es el reporte de la misión –pregunto kakashi al hokage

Kakashi relato lo sucedido en la misión desde el encuentro de los hermanos demonios de kiri el encuentro con zabuza en el bosque y su pelea en el puente y el cazaor de kiri dejando al hokage impresionado por el giro de la misión de clase c la cual pas con la aparición de zabuz posiblemente con la llegada del cazador de kiri tendría una clasificación de clase s

Hokage : entonces eso fue lo que paso ,déjame decirte que es increíble ,a decir verdad no es muy común que las misiones cambien de rango repetitivamente muchas de ellas dejan como resultado el deceso de los ninja que las efectúan ya que no estaban preparados-dijo analíticamente el hokage -sin embargo noto que hay algo que no me has contado y que has omitido en el reporte ..¿la pregunta de qué se trata? –finalizo interrogando y aclarando que algo que no le había dicho kakashi

Kakashi : no se equivoca hokage –sama ese era el tema que quería hablar con usted es sobre naruto-dijo seriamente kakashi intrigando a el hokage – naruto ,él tiene el…. sharingan –dijo dejando en shock al hokage

Hiruzen : pero como es eso posible …hasta hace poco tenía una idea de quién era el padre de naruto y creo que tú también lo sospechas pero esto? Jamás me lo imagine-dijo saliendo del shock inicial

Kakashi : pero eso no es todo el ,naruto demostró ser alguien fuerte al realizar tal jutsu de agua de esa magnitud aunque terminando inconsciente por el cansancio sigue siendo una gran proeza

/

Ajeno a la conversación que se llevaba a cabo naruto se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento número 7 en pose de meditación cuando siente la presencia de alguien

Naruto : se que esas allí ...sai –dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado al reconocer la presencia de aquel quien lo espiaba

De entre los arbusto salió una ¿chica? de pelo largo negro como sus ojos profundos y un traje de anbu estándar pero con la diferencia que esta tenía una máscara con el símbolo de raíz

Sai : moo ..naruto –kun no es justo –dijo retirándose la máscara dejando ver un lindo puchero acercándose a naruto

Naruto : vamos sai –chan sabes que soy un sensor también –dijo cariñosamente con una sonrisa igual acariciándole la mejilla

Sai y naruto se conocieron en el orfanato cuando tenían 5 años de edad y separaron ya que ella fue reclutada por raíz aun así no perdieron contacto pasando el tiempo ellos aun con el impedimento de aquella organización desarrollaron un sentimiento más alla de la amistad

Sai : sabes naruto –kun te eh extrañado mucho –dijo acercándose a naruto

Naruto : que coincidencia ...Yo también – cunado acortaron la distancia sus labios se unieron en un beso de amor puro duraron así un tiempo besándose y ella sosteniéndole el cuello enrollando sus manos en él y naruto rodeando con su manos su cintura-te amo –dijo separándose

/

Ya habían pasado unas semanas entre aburridas misiones de clase d

En esto momentos el equipo 7 se encontraba en su respectivo campo entrenamiento esperando a su sensei

En eso aparece en un pof kakashi dejando estupefacto a sus gennin

Naruko : kakashi sensei usted –dijo sin poder terminar ya que no podía debido al inpacto dejando extrañado a kakashi

Sasuki : no puede ser –dijo también inpactada

Naruto en eso se para y se pone en pose de pelea dejndo sumamente extrañado, confundido a su sensei

Naruto : quien eres y que le hicisteis a kakashi sensei –dijo todavía en pose de pelea

Kakashi : de que hablas naruto -dijo sumamente confundido

Naruto : a que nuestro sensei nunca ha llegado a tiempo –dijo finalmente haciendo que kakashi cayera al estilo anime por aquella declaración

Después de explicarles que no era ningún impostor les dio la información de que estaban inscritos en los exámenes chunnin de este año emocionado a naruko sacándole una sonrisa de medo lado a naruto y a sasuki

Naruto se despidió de naruko y sasuski con un beso en la mejilla haciéndolas sonrojar sacándole una sonrisa de ojo a kakashi que pensó

Kakashi : ( maldito suertudo) – pensó envidioso y orgulloso de su alumno

Naruto estaba por retirarse cuando sintió que alguien cuando sintió que alguien agarraba su, mano volteo y se encontró a una sasuki sumamente sonrojada dejando extrañado a naruto quien iba preguntar la razón del por cual lo había parado cuando ella hablo

Sasuki : na- naruto –hablo tartamudeando extrañando a naruto ya que era la primera vez que ella se mostraba a si ,sin saberlo naruko estaba sospechando de lo que diría sasuki y no le gustaba para nada –quisiera saber si tu aceptarías ir conmigo a una cita –dijo finalmente dejando a naruto ,kakashi y naruko con la boca abierta

Naruko ! ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! – grito naruko en completo shock

Kakashi : (valla veo que dejo de lado su venganza y eligio un nuevo camino )-pensó orgulloso del cambio de sasuki

Naruto : claro pero puede ser mañana –dijo con una sonrisa dejando con los ojos en blanco a naruko y a una feliz sasuki

Sasuki claro naruto - kun –respondió felizmente

Naruto : entones mañana te paso buscando a las 3 te parece ?

Sasuki : perfecto

Naruto : bueno nos vemos kakashi sensei naruko –chan

Cuando naruto se fue el ambiente fue invadido por un instinto asesino que provenía de naruko quien tenía una mirada asesina hacia sasuki kakashi solo desapareció en un pof totalmente asustado

Naruko : teme-dijo con voz demoniaca

Sasuki : ahí no- dijo asustada

Mientras con naruko

Este iba caminando cuando sintió que lo seguían volteo para ver una piedra ¿cuadrada?

Naruto : konohamaru ya sé que me estas siguiendo

En eso la roca estallo en una nube de humo

Konohamaru : cof ..cof creo que fue mucha pólvora –dijo tosiendo junto a moegi y undon

Después de la presentación de la presentación tan ..Peculiar de los niños konohamaru le pregunto si podía jugar con ello a los ninja en eso apareció sakura

Sakura es parte del equipo seis comandados por anko

Sakura : hola naruto –kun - saludo – y naruto –kun como es eso de jugar a los ninjas siendo ya siendo tu un ninja –pregunto curiosa

Naruto : ah veras mediante el juego les enseño lo básico como henge bushin y la sustitución –dijo aclarando sus dudas

Sakura : entiendo

Konohamaru : jefe quienella acaso tu novia –pregunto haciendo sonrojar a sakura

Naruto : ella es una amiga

Konohamaru : ah ya ..y yo que creía que te gustaban las planas –dijo haciendo que naruto undon moegi y naruto se den un facepalm por la metida de pata de konohamaru y su posible sentencia de muerte

En cuanto a sakura solo una frase se repetía en su mente

Sakura : ( plana..plana) – era lo que repetía rodeándose e un aura de muerte

Naruto : konohamaru –dijo llamando la atención de este –corre…

Un persecución cómica se inició konohamaru huia de uan muy molesta sakura

En eso konohamaru choca contra alguien haciendo que el niño caiga y el otro se quejara

¿? : auch –en eso el ve al causante y lo agarra del cuello de su camisa –mocoso eso me dolio

Konohamaru : lo..siento

¿?: kanguro déjalo en paz ..no queremos meternos en problemas..con -la que hablo fue una chica rubia la cual fue cortada por el ya onocido kanguro

Kanguro : no te preocupes no pasara nada …temari además no está aquí -dijo pero en eso apareció sakura que decía que no le hiciera daño que todo fue culpa de ella haciéndole caso omiso el hio iba golpear a konohamaru quien cerró los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llego

Abriendo los ojos se dio cuenta que ahora se encontraba en sentado en el suelo siendo sujetado por naruto quien le pregunto si estaba bien a lo cual afirmo

Los demás ( sakura ,temari y kanguro )estaban impresionados de un momento para otro konohamaru desaparecio y parecio siendo cargado por naruto

Naruto : oye tu –dijo señalando a kanguro –sabes que si hubieras golpeado iniciarías un conflictos entre ambas aldeas ya que estabas a punto de golpear a el nieto del tercero –dijo dejando en claro la estupidez que estaba a punto de hacer

En eso naruto voltea a ver al árbol que se encontraba a su derecha

Naruto : sal de allí de una vez ya sé que estás ahí –dijo extrañando a los demás

En eso de una de la sombra del árbol sale sasuski

Sasuki : valla naruto-kun veo que me detectaste

Naruto : no eras tú sasuki chan a quien me refería –cuando dijo eso otra persona más salto de rama de árbol donde se encontraba sasuki revelando a una chica de cabello rojo largo ojos verdes con ojeras ropa de color roja y una calabaza en su espalda

Kanguro : aria –dijo asustado

Continuara…..

Bueno espero que les haya gustado esta historia y de una vez le aviso que me retrasare en mis demás historias ya que mi pc sufrió un error y tuve que formatear y no deje respaldada mis historia ya estoy trabajando en los capítulos sin más que decir me despido


	2. Chapter 2

Hola regreso de la muerte o podria decirse que denuevo tengo mi computadora bueno primero que nada quiero dar unos agradecimiento

Guest: gracias por leer mi historia

daniel2610994 : si sin duda necesitamos mas fanfics con samui, gracias por leer

Miktp2: se que es apresurado pero o quiero extender mucho este arco

FDGamerml: gracias por tu apoyo

y sin entretenerlos mas

(Leer el aviso al final)

!Comenzamos!

-CAPITULO II-

-Aria…-pronuncio un aterrado kanguro

-Kanguro eres una vergüenza para la aldea-dijo con un tono frio sin emociones

-Pero aria ellos…-trataba de excusarse el chico

-Cállate o te mato-dijo la pelirroja haciendo que los demás tuvieran un escalofríos

-(valla una mujer con carácter)-pensó Naruto con una sonrisa

Vámonos-ordeno con tono solemne pelirroja volteándose

Un momento quienes son ustedes tienen permiso para estar en la aldea –exigió sakura

La pelirroja se volteo y miro fijamente a sakura

-Mi nombre es sabaku no Aria y ello son mis hermanos Temari y Kanguro –dijo Aria con secamente –estamos aquí para participar en los exámenes chunnin-dijo para seguir caminando pero una mano en el hombro de la pelirroja la detuvo en seco

-Los hermanos de aria miraron perplejos como Naruto tocaba el hombro

-Hey hola –dijo Naruto a una todavía paralizada Aria la cual volteo lentamente hacia el rubio para encontrarse con los azules ojos del rubio en los cuales ella se perdió

-(Que… pasa por que mi arena no reacciona)-pensó perdida en los ojos del chico

-Hola mi nombre es Naruto –le dijo con una sonrisa que sin saberlo provoco una reaccion inesperada o nunca esperada

H-Hola N-Naruto-dijo con un leve tartamudeo y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas provocando varias reacciones

1 que ha kanguro temari, konohamaru y undon tengan la boca por los suelos

2 que a sakura y sasuki hierban de celos y que la segunda active inconscientemente su sharingan de 2 aspas

T-Temari estas v-viendo lo mismo que yo-dijo un incrédulo kanguro

S-SI-respondió en el mismo estado que su hermano temari

(hija cógete a ese semental quiero !esperma!)-dijo cierta biju de una cola mandándole imágenes mentales nadas santa de ella y Naruto haciendo ciertas cosas nada inocentes

Haciendo que el sonrojo de Aria aumente y que se aleje rápidamente de Naruto agarrando a unos shockeados kanguro y temari del cuello de su camisa para salir corriendo cómicamente dejando una estela de polvo

¡Espera!-grito naruto tratando de la pelirroja se detuviera sin éxito alguno- y yo que quería preguntarle si habían visto otro equipo para el examen chunnin- dijo con un tono decaído

J-Jefe-escucho naruto que lo llamaban volteo pero al mismo intante deseo no hacerlo ya que alli estaba envuelta en un aura homicida sasuki uchiha haciendo que naruto temblara de miedo

N-A-R-U-T-O-dijo en un tono sombrío con el pelo tapandole los ojos resaltando cada letra

S-Si Sasuki-chan-dijo el rubio aterrado

con que coqueteando con cualquier chica-dijo sin levantarla vista pero con el tono de voz más macabra

N-No es l-lo que piensas-contesto todo asustado

En eso sasuki levanta la mirada revelando su sharingan activado tronándose los puños

(esto va doler)-pensó aterrado viendo con la uchiha se acercaba lentamente

Pero yo me asegurare que no lo vuelvas a hacer-dijo con una cara homicida

No por favor sasuki NO EN LA CARA NO QUE SOY ACTOR….EN LA CARA SI AHÍ NOOOOOOO!-fueron los gritos que se escucharon en toda la aldea sacandole escalofrios a los hombres

5 minutos después

Podemos ver a Sasuki sacudiéndose las mano y a su espalda un muy maltrecho Naruto con muchos moretones en su cuerpo

Espero que eso te enseñe-dijo para observar como ya no estaba Sakura(la cual se fue al ver la masacre y como konohamru y undon estaban abrazados y a una sonriente moegi levantándole el pulgar sacandole una gota estilo anime a la uchiha

(y a todas estas donde está la dobe)-penso sasuki extrañada de no ver a l uzumaki pero al final solo se encogio de hombro para arrastrar a un inconsciente naruto

En otra parte de la aldea podemos observar como una sonriente rubia caminaba en las calles de konoha ignorando las miradas de odio de los aldeanoscalles de Konoha ignorando las olas de odio de los aldeanos

Hmm mañana es la primera etapa del examen chunnin y no hay misiones que hacer estoy aburrida-dijo al aire la rubia, entonces de repente siente un escalofrió-porque tengo ganas de matar a una pelirroja

Cuando todo se salió de control

Era el pensamiento de Naruko mientras estaba en el suelo casi inconsciente viendo como Orochimaru se acercaba a Sasuki que permanecía inmóvil por el miedo que imponía el sannin de las serpientes

Kukukuku Sasuki-chan eso es todo lo que un uchiha puede hacer….que decepción-se burló el hebi-sannin para que posteriormente su cuello se alargara hacia la Uchiha pero…

¡Estilo de viento: vendaval! –Orochimaru tuvo que moverse para evitar una gran ráfaga de aire

Los presentes voltearon a ver hacia la dirección de donde había venido el ataque

Esa serpiente tuya sí que fue un fastidio-dijo llegando Naruto a la escena

Entonces observa como se encuentra Naruko al borde de la inconciencia con varias heridas al igual que Sasuki que permanecía inmóvil

Tu…te….atreviste a tocarlas-dijo en un tono sin emociones mientras su semblante se transformó a uno furioso y sin darse cuenta activo el Sharingan de tres aspas dejando sorprendido al sannin que no lo demostró

(El Sharingan pero como)-penso Orochimaru impactado

¡Ahora lo pagaras con tu vida!-exclamo el rubio lanzándose contra Orochimaru dispuesto a golpearlo

Orochimaru rápidamente desvió el puño y tomo a Naruto

Deberías saber que no tienes que atacar imprudentemente a tu adversario-dijo Orochimaru apuntando su espada kusanagi al cuello de naruto

El rubio sonrió para desconcierto de este

Eso lo sé muy bien…-dijo el rubio desapareciendo en una explosión de humo

(Un clon de sombra pero cuando)-pensó impresionado el sannin

¡Estilo de viento: balas de aire!-se escuchó a las espaldas del sannin el cual no alcanzo a reaccionar a tiempo y recibió el ataque de llenol sannin

o eso parecía

valla me impresionas muchacho nunca me espere que tuvieras el sharingan-se escuchó un voz a las espaldas del rubio el cual e quedo helado-pero si embargo sigues siendo un genin

Naruto salió volando al recibir un poderoso puñetazo de Orochimaru

Rápidamente se reincorporo y miro con su Sharingan fijamente al sannin para proceder a ser sellos de manos y aspirar una gran bocanada de aire

¡Estilo de fuego: gran bola de fuego!

El sannin miraba como el ataque se le acercaba, y una sonrisa oscura se formó en su pálido rostro

(Cambio de planes)-pensó al mismo tiempo que el ataque impactaba

Sasuki quien acababa de reaccionar observaba el lugar donde el ataque había impactado

¿Lo logro? Incluso viendo la cortina de humo

AHHHHHHHHH-fue el grito de dolor que se escuchó venir de Naruto

Sasuki vio con horror como el sannin de las serpientes clavaba sus dientes en el cuello del rubio

¡NARUTO!-grito dispuesta a lanzarse contra el Sannin pero cayó al suelo al sentir como una shurikens se clavaba en su pierna

Tú no te metas-dijo el sannin una vez separado del rubio con la mano extendida dando a ver que el fue el que lanzo el arma punzante

Mal…dito que me hiciste-dijo Naruto jadeando mientras estaba de rodillas

Orochimaru solo sonrio y dijo

Quiero compartir algo contigo Naruto-kun-dijo perversamente-acaso sabias que el clan Namikaze, tienen al igual que el clan Uzumaki una vasta reserva de shakara y no solo eso, sino también tienen cierto parentesco con el clan Senju

Por…que me dices todo esto-dijo Naruto tratando de levantarse quedando tambaleante

(valla me sorprende que no haya caído inconsciente) Averigua tus orígenes, Naruto-kun, y después ven a mí en busca de poder-dijo para empezar a hundirse en la tierra pero no sin antes ver como del suelo donde estaba parado Naruto surgía una pequeña planta- (muy pronto serás mío, Naruto-kun)

(N/A: soy solo yo o eso sonó….perturbador)

Cuando el rubio vio que Orochimaru se había ido, se dirigió tambaleantemente a Sasuki quien trataba ponerse de pie

Dame tu mano-pidio el rubio a la chica la cual sin decir nada se la dio e inmediatamente un brillo color verde cubrio las areas afectadas por heridas en el cuerpo de la Uchiha curándolas-con esto es suficiente…-dijo para caer en los brazos de Sasuki inconsciente

Sasuki preocupada rapidamente agarro a Naruto y a Naruko para ir a buscar un refugio

Time skip

Ya en la noche Sasuki había conseguido refugio y ahora atendía a unos inconscientes rubio pero el que mas le preocupaba era Naruto el cual había tenido una alta fiebre y además esa marca que tenía el rubio en el cuello la cual tenía las forma de las tres comas del sharingan

Si no hubieses llegado hubiera sido yo el que estuviera en esa posición –dijo impotentemente recordando cómo se había paralizado ante la presencia de Orochimaru-tsk la proxima vez veran de que estoy hecha-dijo para empenzar a atender a Naruto que tenina fiebre y suspiro con algo de alivio ya que Naruko solo estaba inconsiente -Naruko si que se esforzo en esa batalla, no retrosedio ni un paso aun sabiendo que era mucho mas fuerte que nosotras-dijo apretando los puños

flashback

acababan de ser separados de Naruto por una gran serpiente y ahora se encontraban en frente de una gennin de la aldea de hierva

Naruko dio un paso al frente y exclamo

!AHORA NO TENEMOS TIEMPO PARA TRATAR CONTIGO!-exclamo Naruko

quien dijo que yo queria pelear contigo, mocosa del Kyubi-dijo la ninja de la hierva haciendo que Naruko abra los ojos sorprendida

(Mocosa del kyubi)-penso confundida Sasuki -!eso ahora no importa!-exclamo comenzando hacer poses de mano-!Jutsu gran bola de fuego!-exclamo lanzando una gran llamarada de fuego a la ninja de hierva la cual solo sonrio

BOOOOOONMMMMMMMMMM

el ataque impacto en el lugar donde estaba la gennin

hmp no valia nada, vamos por ...-no pudo terminar pues tuvo que esquivar una oleada de shurikens

a donde crees que vas-dijo uno voz a travez del humo

(no puede ser pero si el ataque le dio de lleno...no debo confiarme)-pensaba la Uchiha poniendose en guardia-!NARUKO!

HAI-dijo haciendo una ya conocida pose de mano-!Kage bushin no jutsu!-exclamo creando una oleada de clones

tsk pero que molesta-se quejo la ninja de la hierva la cual tenia quemadura en su piel la cual se le empezaba a desprender

!A LA CARGA!-gritaban todas las Narukos lanzandose contra la ninja

Kukuku en verdad interesante-decia la ninja de hierva esquivando los ataques de los clones de sombras-pero...-dijo aspirando una gran cantidad de aire-sigues siendo debil !estilo de viendo: Rafaga cortante!-exclamo lanzando una gran rafada de viento despareciendo a todos los clones pero la original no estaba...

un kunai paso por la mejilla de la ninja

fallaste niña-menciono

y quien dijo que iba con la intencion de darte-dijo sonriendo la rubia que se encontraba en cima de un arbol

entonces la ninja de la hierva vio que el kunai tenia pegado una hoja

!BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Fue la explosion que se escucho en todo el bosque levantando una espesa capade humo

lo hiciste bien...Dobe-dijo sonriendo Sasuki

pero

el ambiente se torno pesado la respiracion de las dos gennin se volvio pesada

que es esto...-decia Naruko viendo como su cuerpo temblaba

(esta sensasion es como la de zabuza ...no mucho peor)-pensaba mientras su cuerpo se paralizaba de miedo

Kukukukuku en verdad me sorprendes Niña kyuubi, eres verdaderamente molesta, te eliminare para que no seas una molestia mas adelante-se escucho decir una voz perversa que venia de la capa de humo que ya se habia despejado mostrando una escena asquerosa

el cuerpo de la gennin o lo que era, ahora estaba todo chamuscado su piel estaba desprendida su rostro era lo mas perturbador ya que en una parte aparecia un rostro nada parecido al de la supuestamente gennin de la hierva

Q-Quien eres-pronunciaba/preguntaba asustada Naruko

yo soy...Orochimaru-dijo friamente para proceder a quitarse toda la piel en mal estado del cuerpo revelando a un hombre palido con un aspecto semejante al de una serpiente-El Sannin de la serpientes

(Un sannin...)-pensaba ya con el miedo recorriendo su cuerpo-Naruko

si-contestaba esta

tene-tenemos que escapar de aqui-dijo la Uchiha elijiendo la opcion mas sensata en estos momentos y alparecer no era la unica quien lo pensaba pues sorprendentemente la chica rubia asintio

y creen que las dejare escapar-dijo perversamente el sannin

Sasuki empezo hacer sellos de manos

!Estilo de fuego:llamas del fenix!-una gran llamarada salio de la boca de la pelinegra

estilo de tierra: muro de tierra-exclamo el sannin creando una pared de tierra protegiéndose del ataque

!Es nuestra oportunidad!-grito Ssuki haciendo que la Uzuaki corra junto a ella fuera de alli pero...

!viento cortante!

una gran onda de viento enpujo a la gennin de la hoja hacia atras haciendo que caigan al suelo

!creian que escaparian de mi!-dijo el sannin llegando frente a ellas

!ya me empiezas a molestar!-exclamo furiosa Naruko

"mocosa usa mi poder"-dijo una voz gruesa y siniestra en la mente de Naruko

Una capa de shakara rojo envolvio el cuerpo de la gennin haciendo que Orochiaru se tensara levemente

(El shakara del kyubi)-penso ya sabiendo de que se trataba

!AHORA VERAS NUESTRO PODER!-rugi la Uzumako lanzandose con gran velocidad contra el sannin

Que es eso ...y por que dijo nosotros-susurro impresionada

una vez cerca del sannin una batalla de taijutsu fue entablada entre el sannin y la recipiente del zorro de las nueve colas

golpes y patada a una gran velocidad era lo que se distinguia pero en un rapido movimiento la Uzumaki tomo al sannin y lo lanzo a un arbol

!SASUKI!-grito Naruko co voz gruesa a la pelinegra salio de su aturdimiento la cual entendio lo que queria la Uzumaki

!Jutsu gran bola de fuego!

El ataque impacto de lleno contra el sannin que no pudo esquivarlo

Cuando se despejo la nube de humo hecha por el ataque se pudo ver a Orochimaru carbonizado en el suelo

lo l-logramos-dijo Naruko sonriendo cansada al mismo tiempo que la capa de shakara roja desparecia

A si parece-dijo la Uchiha sonriendo de lado tambien cansada jadeando por eL gasto de shakara, pero la sonrisa desparecio del rostro de ambas al ver como el supuesto cuerpo del sannin se disolvia

Me sorprenden-dijo una voz a las espaldas de Naruko que se congelo

No...-dijo Naruko para ser levantada por el cuelo por un intacto sannin de las serpientes

!NARUKO!-grito preocupada la uchiha que con lo ultio de sus fuerza activo el Sharingan y se lanzo con un kunai contra el Sannin-!SUELTALA MALDITO!-dijo tratando de apuñalar al sannin pero este lo esquivo para darle una patada a la uchiha que gracias a su sharingan tambien la esquivo

(Maldicion no puedo lanzar algún jutsu por que lastimaria a Naruko)-pensaba impotente

Orochimaru extendio su palma ientra revelaba el sello donde Naruko tenia encerrado al

zorro

!sello de los 5 elementos!-dijo orochimaru pegando su palma en el sello

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-fue el grito de dolor que se escucho a travez de todo el bosque

Naruko...-decia Naruto mientras aumentaba la velocida para llegar donde las chicas

Orochimaru dejo caer a una casi inconsiente Naruko

Muy bien creo que es hora de hacer a lo que vine-dijo liberando su intisto asesino haciendo que sasuki se quedara nuevamente paralizada

Fin del flashback

No volvera a pasar cuando m encuentre otra vez con el-dijo mientras inconsientemente activaba su sharingan- lo matare...

time skip

Sasuki se encontraba de rodillas mientras jadeaba y se sostenía varios cortes en su cuerpo su cuerpo

El equipo de la aldea del sonido habia llegado de improvisto y habían atacado a Sasuki para la Uchiha no hubiese sido problema pero Dosu y su tecnica de sonido la habían agarrado desprevenida

Dime donde está el rubio-pregunto molesto el gennin del sonido

Jejeje crees que se lo diré-el orgullo de Sasuki se encontraba siendo aplastado

Primero se quedó paralizada con el sannin pedófilo y luego estaba siendo derrotada humilladamente por el equipo del sonido

Lo repetiré una vez mas donde…-Dosu no pudo terminar de hablar por que un intenso instinto asesino invadio el lugar

Qu-que es esto-dijo algo asustada Kin

Como se atreven…-se escuchó venir de en frente donde estaba el refugio

Los del sonido vieron con temor como la mitad del cuerpo de Naruto estaba cubierto por una especie de tatuaje, pero lo que en verdad los asusto fue la mirada fria y sin emociones que tenia el rubio

Sasuki se encontraba preocupada

A tocarla…-termino de decir

En un destello de velocidad Naruto desapareció

ARGGGGGGGG-fue el gruñido de dolor que tuvo Dosu al sentir como su brazo era doblado

Mal…dito –decía entre gruñidos mientras su brazo era doblado´

En unos arbusto el equipo 10 observaba toda la escena

Ino fue la primera en hablar

Es-ese es Naruto-dijo algo temerosa por el estado del rubio

Sin duda es el, pero eta sensación que invade el aire es en verdad maligna-dijo el Nara

De regreso a la batalla

Así que este brazo es tu mejor arma-dijo Naruto mientras aprertaba con mas fuerza el brazo del vendado

c-como lo supiste-dijo adolorido y asustado

Qué pasaría si lo rompo-dijo no respondiendo y apretando mas el agarre

(ese maldito Orochimaru nos guio hacia nuestra muerte)-penso asustado Dosu, Naruto apreto mas el agarre-NO POR FAVOR-gritaba suplicando el ninja del sonido

Los compañeros del gennin iban a atacar pero

Un movimiento en falso y mato a su amigo-dijo secamente parando en seco a los gennin, entonces Naruto se encontró con la mirada aterrada de Sasuki y reacciono vio lo que estaba haciendo los tatuajes que se extendían por todo su cuerpo, soltó al gennin del sonido—váyanse antes de que me arrepienta-dijo sorprendiendo a todos

Los gennin del sonido sin mirar atrás se fueron corriendo no sin antes Dosu decir

Esto no se quedara así ninja de konoha-Exclamo despareciendo de allí entre la espesurade los arboles

Los tatuajes del cuerpo de Naruto retrocedieron hasta desaparecer para posteriormente caer de rodillas

¡Naruto!-exclamo preocupada yendo a auxiliar al rubio

Lo…siento-pronuncio el rubio mientras era ayudado a ponerse de pie con ayuda de la chica-perdi el control

Shh no hay nada que disculpar la que deberia disculparse soy por debil-dijo triste Sasuki

Tu debil, estas de broma aparte de Naruko tu eres unas de las mujeres mas fuerte queconozco (incluyendo a sai por supuesto) nunca vuelvas a decir eso –dijo para que a la Uchiha se le escaparan unas cuantas lagrimas-que sucede Sasuki acaso dije algo malo?-pregunto preocupado

Gracias-dijo haciendo que Naruto la mirara fijamente a los ojos-por apoyarme siempre por estar siempre aquí conmigo…-decia pero fue interrumpida cuando algo choco con sus labios, Naruto la estaba besando

El equipo 10 tenía bien abiertos los ojos al igual que cierto equipo que miraba como se desarrollaba la escena

Sasuki se impresiono pero igualmente correspondió el beso, duraron así 5 minutos hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente

Siempre estaré para ti-dijo juntando su frente con la de la uchiha

¡PERO QUE ROMANTICO!-chillo una voz exaltando a la pareja y al equipo 10

¡YOSH! ¡LAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD DE NARUTO ARDEN COMO MIL SOLES!-se hoyo otra voz gritar

Tsk pero que escandalosos –dijo otra voz

Neji, Lee y Ten-ten-dijo Naruto reconociendo a los recién llegados entonces volteo a los arbusto donde se escondian el equipo 10-ya salgan de una vez

Valla veo que nos descubriste, problematico-dijo Shikamaru saliendo de su escondite junto con Chouji Y Ino la cual salio disparada hacia Naruto abrazándolo

Naruto-kun,, no sabes cómo me algras que estés bien-dijo Ino apretando su cuerpo con el de el rubio mientras recibía una mirada fulminante de Sasuki

Sera mejor apresurarnos hoy es el último dia para llegar a la torre-dijo Neji

Ha pasado tanto tiempo-dijo sorprendido Naruto

Si, y por lo que veo no tienen los rollos ni del cielo ni de la tierra –dijo haciendo que Sasuki apretara los puños por la frustración

En eso te equivocas mi querido ciego-dijo Naruto haciendo que al hyuga le saliera un tic en el ojo, Naruto saco un pequeño rollo de su bolsillo para posteriormente abrirlo y morderse el pulgar provocando sacando un poco de sangre y ponerla en un sello provocando una explosion de humo, revelando los 2 rollos-aquí estan-dijo dejano sorprendida a Sasuki

Pero cuando…-dijo sasuki

En la torre te cuento –dijo para luego besarla el rubio-vamos por Naruko

Dijo para entrar en el refugio junto con Sasuki

Vamos-dijo Neji para salir disparado para la torre

Vámonos también-dijo shikamaru para que igualmente su equipo fuera rumbo a la torre

Naruto y sasuki miraban como naruko permanecia dormida

Lleva inconsciente el mismo tiempo que yo?-pregunto el rubio

Si-dijo la azabache acercándose donde naruko para

Abofetearla

¡NARUKO LEVANTATE!-grito Sasuki sacandole una grangota en la cabeza a Naruto

AY AY AY-se sobaba la mejilla una ya despierta Naruko-¡PERO QUE TE PASA!-gritoindignada la rubia

(jejejeje creo que Shikamaru tiene razon)-pensaba mientras veia como miraba como la Uzumaki Y Uchiha se mataban con la mirada-(las mujeres son problemáticas)

Cerca de alli podemos observar como tres sobras observaban hacia donde estaba elequipo 7

Asi que estos son los chicos-dijo una de las sombras

Al parecer-dijo otra

El rubio si que esta sexy-dijo la tercera sombra

Otra vez yugito,eres una pervertida-dijo la segunda persona revelando a una rubia de grandes atributos

Eso lo dices porque eres una aburrida, Samui-dijo la segunda rubia de nonbre Yugito

Concéntrese en la misión que nos encomendó el Raikage-sama-dijo una pelirroja de pielmorena

Es cierto, karui-dijo yugito para ponerse seria

El proyecto de extracción tiene que ser concretada lo más pronto posible, pero no seraahora-dijo samui, haciendo que las demás asientan

El equipo 7 ya había llegado a la torre abriendo los rollos en los cuales después de una explosión de humo apareciera Iruka

Después de eso el equipo 7 ingreso a la torre donde los equipos que consiguieron los 2 rollos pasaran la prueba

Después de un aburrido discurso por parte del hokage los combates preliminares estaban a punto de comenzar

La primera batalla será entre Sasuki Uchiha y Yoroi (no me acuerdo del apellido)

Me toca-dijo Sasuki mientras bajaba las escaleras

Tienes que ganar Teme por que yo seré la que te derrote-dijo con una sonrisa desafiante

Ja sigue soñando Dobe –dijo arrogantemente la uchiha mientras bajaba pero una mano en su hombro detuvo su andar

Volteándose sasuki se encontró con la intensa mirada de los ojos azules de Naruto

Ten cuidado-dijo el rubio

No te preocupes-dijo dandole un beso rapido a naruto

Dejando a todos en la sala con la boca por los suelos

estoy tan orgulloso de ti , Naruto-dijo Kakashi limpiandose una lagrima de orgullo pero inmediatemnte fruncio el ceño viendo como el rubio hacia un gesto de dolor mientras se tocaba el cuello

Naruko por su parte se quedo en blanco

Naruto...Sasuki...beso-murmuraba en shock la Uzumaki

Pero el no fue el unico que lo noto, el trecer hokage tambien lo vio y miro disimuladamente a kakashi el cual le dio un asentimiento

(Maldito Orochimaru marcaste a Naruto pero no permitire que tengas lo que quieres)-penso el tercer Hokage determinado

Orochimaru que estaba disfrasado de un Chunnin sonrio perversamente

(tu cuerpo sera mio Naruto –kun)-penso el Sannin mientras sonreia lascivamente

(N/A: es enserio eso dio miedo)

.Mientras con el equipo de arena

.

.kanguro temblaba del miedo por como a aria la rodeaba la arena

Como se atreve...-susurro viendo como Sasuki besaba a "su" hombre

"!MATALA, QUIERO SU SANGRE EL RUBIO ES NUESTRO MACHO NOSOTRAS, DIGO TU, ERES LA UNICA QUE PUEDE COGER CON EL!"-gritaba la shukaku en la mente de La peliroja

Definitivamente

Naruto esta , jodido

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara….

Bueno amigos espero que les haya gustado el capitulo que me quedo mas corto que el anterior pero el siguiente sera mas largo

Abriré unas votaciones para las chicas en el harem de Naruto

Chicas en el harem fijas

Naruko

Sai(fem)

Aria(fem gaara)

Sasuki(fem sasuke)

Ikari(fem itachi)

Ayame

samui

Por las cual pueden votar

Yugito

Hanabi

Hinata

Sakura

Ino

Koyuki

Shion

Las primeras 4 con más votos irán en el Harem si quieren agregar alguien más a la lista háganmelo saber

Esta historia la actualizare los domiengo o si tengo los capitulos listos antes los publico pero los domingos son fijos

!Espero su reviews!

Es enserio comenten


	3. Chapter 3

Espero y no me maten por la demora, lo siento la verdad este capítulo lo tenia desde hace mucho pero no encontraba el pendrive…muchos me diran porque mierda no lo guardaste en tu computadora. Bueno formatee mi laptop y no hice respaldo Sorry

Disfruten el capitulo

 **Aclaraciones: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

 **Capitulo II**

Las rondas de batallas habían pasado

Sasuki había ganado su batalla con algo de dificultad por la habilidad de aquel chico al poder absorber chkara pero al final lo supero usando su sharingan

Shikamaru había peleado y ganado a aquella kunoichi del sonido de nombre Kin

Shino había ganado su combate

la pantalla empezó a girar y paro en dos nombres

-Kiba y Naruto, bajen a la arena—ordeno el examinador de nombre hayate

-Es hora de darle una paliza al oxigenado—dijo Kiba saltando al campo de batalla

Naruto en cambio desapareció en shunshin de fuego y rayo y reapareció en el campo con los ojos cerrados y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos

-Eso si fue una entrada—señalo Kakashi

La mujeres solo tenían corazones en los ojos mientras miraban con hambre a Naruto haciendo gruñir a Sasuki, Naruko y cierta chica del desierto

-(Vamos gatita monta a ese hombre )-hablo cierta biju a una rubia que miraba con un sonrojo a Naruto

De regreso a la batalla

-Bien están listos—dijo mientras Naruto se colocaba en una pose de batalla al igual que Kiba, ambos chicos asintieron-¡Hajime!

Ninguno de los dos se movió

-Es mejor que te rindas ya que no podras contra mi—dijo arrogantemente Kiba pero Naruto no le prestó atención-¡oye perdedor me estas escuchando!

Naruto lo miro aburrido y se limpio el oído

-Eh kiba ¿dijiste algo?—pregunto con ojos y tono aburrido

A Kiba le crecio una vena pero se obligo a calmarse y sonrio ladinamente

-Idiota, te venceré y uego le demostrares quien es macho alfa a las perritas de Naruko y Sasuki—dijo arogantemente

Recibiendo varios jadeos y miradas indignadas y furiosas de las mujeres sobre todo de Naruko y Sasuki

En las gradas

-Kiba está muerto—dijo Kakashi despegando la vista de su icha icha unos segundos para mirar la batalla

-Por qué lo dices, Kakashi—pregunto Asuma sarutobi el sensei del equipo 10 encendiendo un cigarro (que novedad XD)

-Si hay algo que odia Naruto, es a los pervertidos—respondio esta vez Naruko

en algún lugar de las naciones elementales cierto peliblanco estornudo

 **De regreso a la batalla**

La mirada de Naruto se oscureció

-Estas muerto...Arte ninja: ocultación en la neblina—susurro Naruto haciendo aparecer una densa neblina y sin saberlo la marca de maldición parpadeo un instante

En las gradas

-(Impresionante lo hizo sin sellos de manos) —pensaron todos lo jonnin presentes

-(copio el Jutsu de Zabuza) —pensó Kakashi

-(Naruto es tan cool) —pensaron soñadoramente Naruko, Sasuki y increíblemente Aria

-(Ves te lo dije, has a ese macho tuyo)—le dijo shukaku a su contenedora

-Si, madre—dijo Aria ya corrompida por la sanquinaria y pervertida Biju de Una cola

-(Ok, eso fue perturbador) —pensó kanguro viendo como su hermana menor sonreía locamente

Y Temari

-(Wow, ese rubio es Sexi) —dijo con una sonrisa boba la rubia

Y con los de kumo, solo digamos que Yugito estaba perdida en sus fantasías

De regreso a la batalla

-Reza a cualquier santo que conozcas—dijo Naruto a través de la niebla con una voz oscura

-Ja crees que tapándome la visión podrás vencerme—dijo con una sonrisa arrogante—con mi olfato te encontrare

Facelpam colectivo

-¡IDIOTA SE SUPONE QUE ESO NO LO TENIAS QUE DECIR!—grito furiosa Kurenai por la estupidez de su estudiante

-Bueno en fin—dijo Naruto desinteresadamente—quien dijo que no sabía lo de tu olfato…igualmente no funcionara por que no llegaras a usarlo…Estilo de agua: bombardeo del dragón del agua—exclamo Naruto

De repente cuatro dragones de agua surgieron de la nada y fueron en contra de Kiba este a pesar de la niebla logro esquivarlos gracias a su olfato

-Eso no funcionara –pero se cayó al sentir un fuerte golpe en su abdomen mandándolo a volar

En las gradas

-(Naruto fue bastante veloz, pero no obtante—penso viendo como el shakara de Naruto se oscurecía de a poco—(entonces mis sospechas son ciertas)—entonces volteo a mirar a Ssuki la cual tenia su sharingan activo

Neji que tenía Byakugan activo noto el cambio de Naruto

-(El shkara de Naruto se volvió irregular, que es lo que está pasando)—se preguntó mentalmente el Hyuga

En el palco del Hokage

-(Maldita sea, Orochimaru logro implantarle la marca de maldición a Naruto)—pensó molesto—esto es malo

De regreso a la batalla

La niebla se había despejado dejando ver como Naruto tenía el brazo extendido y como Kiba yacía del otro lado del campo de batalla dando

Kiba se levantó lentamente del suelo limpiándose la sangre del borde de sus labios

-Ese golpe si me dolió—susurro para sí mismo el Inazuka entonces miro fijamente a Naruto—creo que es hora de ponerse serio—dijo para que Akamaru se posara a su ladopara que posteriormente se transformara en una copia de Kiba y que le diera una capsula y que este se la comiera aumentando drásticamente su shkara—¡Vamos Akamaru!—grito lanzándose contra el rubio

En las gradas

¡GETSUGA: COLMILLO SOBRE COLMILLO!-grito mientra el y Akamaru formaran un taladro con sus cuerpos

-Naruto iba activar su sharingan para esquivar pero cuando lo hizo un intenso dolor recorrió su cuerpo paralizándolo y sin oportunidad de esquivar el ataque recibiéndolo de lleno mandándolo a volar

En las gradas

-¡Naruto!—gritaron perocupadas Ino, Naruko y Sasuki

-(esto es malo el shkara de Naruto se volvió mas oscuro al intentar activar el sharingan)—penso preocupado por su estudiante

Con los de suna

Kanguro estaba aterrado de como la arena empezaba a rodear frenéticamente a Aria

De regreso a la batalla

Naruto logro pararse mientras escupía sangre

-(Maldita sea esta maldita marca no me deja duele como la mierda si activo el sharingan la marca tomara control sobre mis emociones y perderé el control) —pensaba frustrado Naruto

-jeje estas acabado Dobe por que no te ahorras la vergüenza y te rindes—dijo sin saber lo que estaba provocando—A si Naruko vera que yo soy con quien debería estar

-(Ahí no)—pensaron los que conocían a Naruto

La mirada de Naruto se oscureció

-Tu…maldito—susurro oscuramente Naruto-¡NO TE ATREVERAS A TOCARLA POR QUE NARUKO ES MIA!-grito furioso mientras levantaba la mirada revelando el sharingan al mismo tiempo que las marcas de maldición se expandían provocando que todos en la torre soltaran jadeos impresionados

En las gradas

-El sharingan…pero como es posible—dijo impresionado Asuma al igual que muchos

-Maldita sea, la marca esta tomando control—dijo Kakashi

Todos voltearon a verlo

Los jonnin que sabían sobre esa marca jadearon en shock

-Marca…no me digas que…-dejo la frase en el aire Kurenai

-Si Orochimaru tiene los ojos puestos en Naruto—dijo sombríamente Kakashi

Naruko por su parte estaba se sonrojo furiosamente mientras balbuceaba cosa inentendibles

Y las chicas en las gradas la miraban con celos

De regreso a la batalla

Kiba salía dl shock en el que estaba cuando Naruto mostro su doujutsu

-Pagaras por tu insolencia—dijo oscuramente Naruto sacándole escalofríos a más de uno

-Ni creas que me dejare intimidar por t…-decia kiba mas no termino d hablar cuando de repente en una explosión de velocidad el rubio despareció y lo siguiente que sintió Kiba fue un fuerte golpe en sus estomago haciendo que escupa sangre Akamaru por su parte intento ir a ayudar a su amo pero Naruto sin sellos de manos creo un clon de sombras y este lo pateo en el rostro mandándolo a volar haciéndolo que caiga pesadamente al suelo perdiendo su henge revelando a un Akamaru completamente inconsciente

Naruto por su parte pateo a Kiba en su mentón mandándolo a volar para posteriormente hacer unos sellos de manos

-Estilo de fuego: jutsu gran bola de fuego—exclamo lanzano una bola de fuego mas grade de lo normal

La bola de fuego iba contra un casi inconsciente Kiba pero…

-Estilo de tierra: muro de tierra-de repente una pared de tierra apareció en frente del Inazuka salvándole la vida

En frente de Naruto apareció Kakashi quien tenía una mirada seria mientras veía a su estudiante el cual tenía la mitad de su cuerpo cubierto de marcas negras

-Naruto contrólate no dejes que tus emociones te dominen—le dijo Kakashi a Naruto el cual comenzaba a tranquilizarse haciendo retroceder la marca de golpe desactivando el sharingan sorprendiendo a todos

-(Hizo retroceder las marcas como si nada)—penso sorprendido Kakashi pero no lo demostró

-Sensei nunca perdí el control de la marca del pedófilo—dijo sorprendiendo mas a todos

-entonces por…-decía Kakashi

-En esta ronda se puede matar y él se lo merecía –dijo viendo como kurenai cargaba a un inconsciente Kiba, hasta ella tuvo que admitir eso

Naruto le dio la espalda a su sensei y comenzó a caminar a las gradas

Hayate saliendo de su estupor dijo

-El ganador…. de esta batalla… es Naruto—declaro entre tosidos la victoria del rubio

Con Naruto

Este llegaba a donde estaban Naruko y Sasuki posándose a sus lados pero este fue sometido rápidamente por Sasuki y Naruko quienes lo agarraron de ambos brazos y lo llevaron hacia la enfermería, todo bajo la vista de kakashi quien sonrio con su ojo

-(Maldito afortunado)—pensaron la mayorías de los hombres

Con las mujeres

-(Malditas afortunadas) —pensaron todas

Con Naruto

Las chicas y Naruto ya habían llegado a la enfermería, este iba a preguntar por qué lo habían traído aquí pero no pudo ya que unos labios chocaron contra los suyos

Naruko estaba besando Naruko

Este le hecho una mirada Sasuki la cual le sonrió y le correspondió el beso a Naruko la intensida del beso fue subiendo Naruto pidió permiso para entrar con su lengua en la boca de Naruko la cual lo permitio ambos se enfrascaron en una lucha de lenguas donde Naruto la domino

Naruto apretaba firmemente las Nalgas de la rubia haciéndola gemir, se separaron cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente dejando un fino hilo de saliva, ambos tenían el rostro sonrojado

Naruko fue la primera en hablar

-Cuando dijiste eso en la batalla ¿es cierto?—pregunto esperanzada

-Por supuesto…se que puede sonar extraño pero las amo a ambas por igual y …-dijo pero fue interrumpido por un beso pero esta vez de Sasuki

Al igual de que con el de Naruko fue un beso intenso el rubio le apretaba las nalgas la Uchiha, se separaron a los 5 minuto dejando un fino hilo de saliva

Ambos estaban sonrojados Naruto tenía una expresión boba en el rostro ( y quien no…maldito rubio afortunado)

-Eso ya lo sabemos –dijo la pelinegra –es por eso que te compartiremos—finalizo sorprendiendo al rubio

Naruko fue la siguiente en hablar

\- Naruto-kun, yo te he amado desde siempre y no me importa compartirte con tal de estar a tu lado—dijo agarrando firmemente una de las manos de Naruto

-Chicas…-dijo en verdad feliz y conmovido—No saben cuánto las amo-dijo abrazándola a las dos—juro que nadie jamás la lastimara que siempre estaré con ustedes y que mi vida es de ustedes y es una promesa…

-Y tun nunca rompes tus promesas—dijeron entre sollozos las chicas conmovidas por sus palabras

Entre las sombras alguien observaba

-lo siento…chico—dijo aquel espectador incognito

* * *

Time Skip (por favor no me maten)

Ya habían pasado 4 días desde las preliminares en las cuales Naruko , Sasuki y Naruto habían pasado

Naruto se encontraba sentado en la cima de la cabeza del cuarto Hokage en el monte Hokage

Yugito y Samui de la aldea Nube habían pasado con relativa facilidad su compañera de equipo Karui no había tenido la misma suerte ya que perdió contra una kunoichi de la aldea de la roca llamada Kurotsuchi la cual utilizaba Yoton ( elemento de lava )

Al decir verdad esas chicas lo miraban de manera extraña en especial la kunoichi de Iwa era como si con la mirada te dijiera

"Ja ja eres mío"

En serio no pregunten como llego a esa conclucion con tan solo una mirada

Aria al pensar en ella le daba escalofrió y lo excitaba, no lo malentiendan el no es un pervertido ni nada de eso (si, clarooooo como no) pero a el por alguna razón le atraen chicas rudas y fuertes, al decer verdad sintió pena por el pobre Lee…pero lo que en verdad le dio miedo fue la mirada que le lanzo la pelirroja de Suna en verdad se sintió desnudo y a decir verdad que se lambiera los labios como si tuviera hambre….no ayudo mucho

También habían clasificado Dosu el de la aldea del sonido, Shikamaru y Neji….Neji nada más al pensar en ese nombre hacia que su sangre hirviera al ver como lastimaba a hinata hasta casi matarla

No conocía muy bien a Hinata pero ella desde que eran pequeños era la que hablaba con Naruko y el despues de que la salvaran de un grupo de matones

Bueno regresando la actualidad

Naruto se había decidido a ir a su droguería….Ichikaru ramen ( nunca le quitaría el ramen a Naruto…no soy un monstruo)

Naruto caminaba por las calles de konoha tranquilamente hasta que sintió que alguien lo seguio, sabiendo quien es solto un suspiro y paro su andar

-Ya sal se que esta siguiéndome—dijo en tono aburrido

Una figura salio detrás del árbol era una chica de la misma edad de Naruto su pelo rojo el llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda fracciones finas ojos del mismo color que su pelo llevaba puesto unos lentes su pechos C y una exquisitas piernas torneadas su piel de porcelana de un color blanco llevaba puesto una camisa de mallas de color verde y un short que le llegaba hasta las rodillas

Ella era Karin ella ha estado siguiendo al rubio desde que la salvo de ser devorada de un oso en la segunda prueba del examen chunnin despues de que su equipo la abandonara

-H-Hola Naru-to-sama—saludo nerviosa la peliroja al rubio

Naruto suspiro y le sonrió a la chica

-¿quieres ramen?—pregunto Naruto simplemente haciendo que los ojos de la chica se iluminen y que asienta rápidamente—entonces vamos y ah deja de llamarme con el sama..es raro y me recuerda a una chica peliazul de un manga que leí—dijo tomando la mano de la chica para guiarla hacia la drogeria…que diga, restaurante haciendo que se sorprende y que se sonroje y el rubio inocente de lo que provoco

Los chicos llegaron al restaurante

-Yo viejo—saludo entrando el rubio al local

-oh eres tu Naruto-Kun—saludo como siempre una sonrienete Ayame

-hola Ayame-chan—saludo Naruto saludando a la castaña con una sonrisa haciéndola sonrojar a la chica haciendo que karin levante una ceja celosa y que apretara mas la mano del chico

Ayame se dio cuenta de la presencia de la pelirroja y fruncio el seño al ver como la chica tomaba la mano de SU Naruto

-Oh Naruto—kun no me presentas a tu amiga—dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

-Ah lo siento jejeje esta señorita es Karin—dijo presentando a la ojirubi –Karin ella es Ayame-chan—las presento

-Un gusto—dijeron forzadamente ambas al unísono

-Bueno Ayame un miso ramen por favor—pidio el rubio a la castaña

-ok y tú qué quieres ordenar—se dirigió Ayame la Karin

-Lo mismo que Naru-kun—dijo Karin para después sonrojarse furiosamente al darse cuenta del apodo que le dio al rubio

-Naru-kun me gusta—dijo con una sonrisa el rubio

-Ah… si—dijo todavía con un sonrojo

-Aquí esta su orden—aviso Ayame entregando la orden

-Que aprovehe—dijeron Naruto y Karin al unísono para despues eliminar a su enemigo…el ramen

Despues de 10 tazones de ramen por parte de ambos chicos cada uno

-Naru-kun—dijo karin y llamando la atención del rubio para despues levantarse y inclinarse hacia Naruto sorprendiéndolo—gracias por todo. Por salvarme por esto por ser mi amigo, en verdad muchas gracias—dijo todavía inclinada

Naruto se paró de su puesto y con una mano le indico que dejara de inclinarse en la miro fijamente a los ojos

-escúchame no tienes que agradecerme nada –dijo limpiándole lagrimas que le habían empezado a brotar de sus ojos—lo hice con placer y me alegra haberlo hecho por que ahora puedo sonreír-dijo sonriendo haciendo que la chica llorara más fuerte y que abrazara y llorara en su pecho

-Gracias, gracias, gracias—decia una y otra vez llorando en el pecho del rubio

-tranquila nadie te hara mas daño-Entonces la mente del rubio se llenó de imágenes

 **Escena retrospectiva**

Se encontraba una pequeña pelirroja en un columpio mirando como yacía el cuerpo de su madre inerte en el piso mientras lloraba fuertemente llamando a su madre entre el llanto

Y entre la sombras alguien veía la escena con una sonrisa sanguinaria

 **Cambio escena**

Vemos a una karin de uno 8 años sentada en un columpio alejada de todos los niños mientras miraba con tristeza como los niños jugaban con sus padre y madres

Entonces un hombre se acerco a ella

-Hola pequeña—saludo un hombre que había llegado donde la niña

La niña se asusto

-q-quie e-res—pergunto asustada

-Yo Orochimaru y vengo ayudarte

Cambio de escena

Podemos ver a una Karin de 10 años que yacia en el piso mientras miraba como Orochimaru se alejaba caminando lejos de allí

-por favor Orochimaru—sama no me dejes—suplico la pequeña

-Adios me has servido bien..disfruta mi regalo—dijo macabramente mientras reia

 **Fin del flashback**

Naruto abrazo as fuerte a la chica mientras su mirada se posa en su cuello en el cual estaba una marca negra en forma de torbellino

-Nadia nunca más te lastimara—dijo mientras la abrazaba protectoramente –(pagaras por esto Orochimaru)—peso con rencor

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara…**

Hola me disculpo otra vez por mi retraso en subir el capitulo

Como vieron no narre la batallas de las preliminares excepto la de Naruto no se preocupen las de la tercera etapa las narrare todas y como vieron introduje a karin y también vieron que la historia es diferente a la del cannon . Bueno dicho eso vayamos con las votaciones del harem

Las del harem fijo

Naruko

Sasuki(fem Ssuke)

Karin

Yugito

Samui

Kurotsuchi

Shion( personalmente me encanta esta chica…Naruto por no te quedaste con ella)

Ayame

Las votaciones cerraran en dos capítulos más así que voten por su favorita y revelare a las ganadoras

¡Espero sus Reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola como están soy yo su amigo W.M King le traigo un capitulo nuevo el día de hoy

Disculpen mi tardanza en publicar los capítulos nuevamente

Agradezco enormemente sus comentarios

Vi que cometí un error

El Fem Sai y el de fem Itachi estarán en el harem de eso no hay discusión note como varios lo comentaban

Otro asunto antes de empezar Antes de empezar tengo una nota

Me eh visitado Youtube y por casualidad de la vida me eh cruzado con la sorpresa de que esta historia estaba montada en un canal cuyo nombre no diré…..solo diré una cosa (o varias), porque no pedir permiso yo no muerdo ni nada y bueno esto va dirigido a ti youtuber sé que lo hacen por entretener pero tienen que respetar al autor esto es una falta de respeto me alegra ver que una de mis historias este montada en Youtube y mejor aún, que la vean pero eso no significa que haga cara de que no pasa nada solo te pido una cosa no diré que quites la historia de tu canal solo te digo, da los méritos respectivos o si no me veré obligado a borra la historia y no publicar más .

Bueno con eso agradezco a todos los que leen mi historia y me disculpo por la demora sin más ¡comencemos!

Capitulo III

Reunión y la llegada de un pervertido

En estos momentos Naruto se encontraba en su casa acostado mirando hacia el techo sus ojos azules como el cielo miraban impasible al techo, junto con el estaba acostada una rubia quien dormía plácidamente recostada en el pecho del rubio a quien le molestaba en lo minino al contrario amaba la sensación de calor que ella le brindaba, desde aquel incidente donde Naruto resultó gravemente herido ellos se trasladado a vivir en un apartamento que el tercer Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi les había brindado y dormían siempre junto, siempre lo habían hecho eran inseparables.

Naruto en estos momentos se encontraba reflexionando las palabras que el Sannin de las serpientes le había dicho

-"¿Clan Namikase….por qué me diría eso?"-se preguntó en su mente pensativamente pero lo que consiguió fue…nada, como odiaba a Orochimaru, lo odiaba por lo que intento hacerle a Sasuki. Le odiaba por lo que le hizo a Naruko, lo odiaba por confundirlo así por llenar de dudas su mente….por lo que le hizo a Karin….-"lo matare sin dudar será mi objetivo principal…"—Naruto pensó en inconscientemente el sello se empezaba a activar pero

-Naruto-Kun….

Ese murmullo entre sueños lo saco de su trance Naruto miro hacia abajo donde Naruko tenía su cabeza acostaba sobre su pecho, miro su suave y sedoso cabello rubio, vio como sus labios entre abiertos…

El, la quería tanto…no….La amaba tanto

-"Naruko…jure que te protegería con mi vida…y yo nunca rompo mis promesas"

Fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo

OoO

Una sombra frente de ella se alzaba estaba cubierto por un aura que podía distinguir como de color morado dos puntos de color rojos que ellas pudo distinguir como sus ojos brillaba intensamente

-No…debiste haber venido…

Esa voz era monstruosa se escuchaba muerta y vacía

Lagrimas empezaron a caer de los ojos de ella inconscientemente mientras veía aquella figura

-Yo, yo tengo qu…

-¡SILENCIO!-grito furico aquella persona irreconocible-no volveré a esa asquerosa aldea no después de lo que me…nos hicieron

Aquellas frases se escuchan llenas de rencor y rabia contenida

-Ese no eres tu lucha contra su…

-¡NO HABLES DE COSAS QUE NO SABES!

El sonido de estática se comenzaba a escuchar

-¡TE MATAREE! CHIDORI…

OoO

Naruko despertó exaltada de su sueño….no….pesadilla, su corazón latía fuertemente trato de calmarse lográndolo, pero esa opresión en su pecho no se iba

Lentamente observo su entorno y vio que todavía se encontraba en su habitación pero se encontraba sola

Pero de repente un delicioso aroma llego a su nariz la puerta de su pequeña habitación se dejando pasar a un ya vestido Naruto quien se encontraba vestido

Llevaba una camisa de color azul y encima de esta tenia puesto un chaleco negro en su espalda llevaba impreso el símbolo de en espiral pero de un color blanco llevaba puesto un pantalón estilo AMBU

Naruto le miro despierta y le dedico una sonrisa brillante

-Buenos días Naruko-chan—saludo Naruto dándole un suave beso en los labios a la chica quien estaba feliz….por tenerlo a el

-Buenos días Naruto-kun—saludo Naruko con un pequeño sonrojo

-Ten te traje el desayuno-dijo Naruto cariñosamente entregándole la bandeja de comida a Naruko quien no podía estar más contenta

-Gracias Naruto-kun aunque no teni…-Naruko no pudo terminar la frase pues Naruto sello sus labio con los de ella

-Nada de eso Naruko lo hice porque te lo mereces, y más—dijo Naruto dándole otro suave beso a Naruko quien tenía la cara de una boba enamorada—y come que se te va a enfriar

(El desayuno se lo dejo a su imaginación)

Después de que Naruko desayunara y se arreglara ambos rubios salieron de la casa

Naruko llevaba puesto un conjunto de color Naranja (busquen a Naruko vestida con ropa de Naruto shipuden claro en versión femenina)

Todos los hombres se quedaron embobados viéndola

Naruto solo dirigió un poco de su instinto asesino y ya la dejaron de observar

-Entonces que haremos hoy Naruto-kun?-pregunto curiosa la rubia mientras caminaba tomando la mano de Naruto para envidia de muchos de los hombres y muchas mujeres

-Bueno iremos a ver a Kakashi-sensei tengo que hablar unas cosas con el—dijo Naruto tranquilamente

Ambos rubios se dirigieron hacia el campo de entrenamiento número siete donde para su sorpresa se encontraba Sasuki y Kakashi esperándolos

Naruko iba hablar pero

-Descuiden si es Kakashi-sensei-dijo Sasuki sacándole una gota a Kakashi

-Pero como lo sabes, es decir, como estas tan segura, puede ser un espía?-dijo Naruko sospechosamente

La gota de Kakashi solo aumento

-Tranquila si es Kakashi-sensei lo sé por qué es el único que tiene esa expresión de idiota cada vez que lee ese idiota veras conozco pervertidos y cada quien pone una cara diferente pero única para el lector de las novelas icha-icha—explico Naruto con unos lentes señalando a una pisaron que había salido de quien sabe donde

La gota de Kakashi creció el doble del tamaño

Kakashi decidió que era el momento de ponerse serios así que decidió hablar

-Bueno, hm creo que debería de explicarle el por qué están aquí-hablo Kakashi por primera en la conversación vez con una expresión seria sus alumnos pusieron una expresión igual—Naruto, Sasuki tendremos un entrenamiento fuera de la aldea…-declaro el Jonin dejando sorprendidos a los gennin

-Y ¿que hay de mí?—pregunto Naruko sintiéndose excluida de la conversación

Kakashi la miro por unos segundos

-No te preocupes Naruko, conseguí que un compañero mío te entrenara…-dijo Kakashi aburridamente

A Naruko no le gusto eso al igual que a Naruto

-Pero porque me tiene que entrenar otro Jouninn, se supone que mi sensei eres tú!-reclamo la rubia con rabia

Kakashi iba excusarse pero Naruto decidió que ya era tiempo de hablar

-Sensei, no voy a tomar tu entrenamiento….

Al decir aquellas palabras todos quedaron sorprendidos

-Naruto, no creo que haya otro ninja en la aldea que te enseñe a manipular el sharingan que llevas…

Naruto miro a Kakashi inexpresivamente cuando este termino de hablar

-Kakashi-sensei, no necesito de su entrenamiento…-dijo Naruto duramente resaltando cada palabra

Kakashi iba a decir algo pero antes de que hablara un AMBU apareció en una explosión de humo

-Kakashi Hatake, Sasuki Uchiha y Naruto el consejo solicita su presencia en la sala del consejo—declaro aquel AMBU para posteriormente desaparecer de allí

El equipo 7 se quedó en silencio unos segundos

-Esta conversación se posterga brevemente….ahora vallamos el consejo requiere de nuestra presencia

Naruto se acercó a Naruko y la beso en los labios para sorpresa de Kakashi

-Nos vemos en Ichikaru ok—le dijo Naruto cariñosamente a la chica de arcas en las mejillas quien asintió

Naruto se acercó a Sasuki y Kakashi

Sasuki tenía un puchero

-Mo, a mí ni siquiera me saludas como es debido…que mal novio eres Naruto-kun—dijo la Uchiha aun con un puchero

Naruto sonrió se acercó a ella y la beso y ella con una sonrisa lo correspondió

Kakashi tenía un tic en su ojo

-(Si en definitiva, es un maldito suertudo)—pensó Kakashi cn ese último pensamiento tomo del hombro a sus alumnos y desapareció en un Shushin

.

.

.

Sala de reuniones del consejo

Naruto, Kakashi y Sasuki aparecieron justo en medio de la sala del consejo (imagínensela)

En ella ya se encontraban ya reunidas los líderes de clanes y todo el consejo civil junto el Hokage y sus consejeros Homura, Koharu y Danzou

El Hokage fue el primero en tomar la palabra

-Naruto, Sasuki Uchiha y Kakashi Hatake que bueno que llegan—saludo el tercer Hokage a los recién llegados quienes hicieron una leve reverencia de respeto al líder de la aldea

-Hokage-sama-saludaron respetuosamente

-Bueno…-dijo en un tono de voz mas alto el Hokage para que todos prestaran atención una vez tenido la atención continua —se les ha convocado aquí por un asunto que involucra a Naruto…

Naruto arqueo una ceja ante eso

-Y si no es mucha molestia puedo saber de qué se trata Hokage-sama?-pregunto Naruto

Hiruzen suspiro

-Vallamos directo al grano…todos nos reunimos hoy aquí debido a tu sharingan…-aclaro el tercer Hokage

Todos los que no sabían esa información jadearon en shock

La matriarca de clan Inazuka fue el primero en hablar

-Como es eso posible Hokage-sama que yo sepa los Uchiha han sido erradicados….

Sasuki apretó los puños ante aquellas palabras

Naruto vi eso y tomo su mano para tranquilizarla

Hiruzen miro a la matriarca del clan Inazuka y suspiro

-Eso es lo que querría saber yo, desconozco esa información …..

Un concejal civil quien miraba con furia a Naruto hablo

-como pueden decir tales barbaridades el clan Uchiha emparentado con este mocoso no ha de ser posi….

Sus palabras murieron al ver como Naruto en un parpadeo desaparecía y aparecia frente del concejal que hablo

-(Que velocidad…)-pensaron los líderes de los clanes sorprendido por tal demostración de velocidad

Naruto por su parte tenía los ojos cerrados mientras estaba parado frente un paralizado concejal civil quien estaba asustado

Naruto por su parte abrió sus ojos revelando algo que le helo la sangre a muchos

El sharingan con sus tres tomoes girando furiosamente

-(El sharingan a si que no mentían…)-pensó el líder del clan Nara—(además…activar y evolucionar el sharingan a esta edad …)-pensó shikaku pensamiento similares pasaban por la mente de los demás

Unos de los consejeros del Hokage sonreían complacidamente al ver el Doujutsu

-Decías…-dijo Naruto con una voz tan profunda que le palo los pelos a más de una persona en la habitación Naruto encaro a los demás del concejo civil y los miro con los ojos —algo más que quieran agregar—les dijo Naruto con una mirada y voz fría sumándole en sharingan bueno digamos que algunos concejales tendrán que cambiarse los pantalones después de la reunión, los del consejo civil asintieron fuertemente

Naruto solo desactivo su sharingan y se dirigió a paso calmado al centro de la sala para posteriormente inclinarse delante del Hokage sorprendiéndolo levemente

-Lo siento por eso Hokage-sama pero no puedo permitir tal insulto a mi persona…-dijo Naruto

El Hokage suspiro

-descuida Naruto solo procura no atacar a nadie en la reunión…-respondió el Hokage—ahora podría responderme esta pregunta que sé que todo aui en esta sala quieren saber….como es que tienes el sharingan?-pregunto

Naruto lo pensó unos segundos antes de contestar

-Obviamente mi sharingan no es implantado ya que lo puedo activar y desactivar a voluntad- explicó brevemente haciendo que todos asientan

-Eso quiere decir que al menos unos de tus padres tuvo que ser un Uchiha para lograr tal hazaña como tener el sharingan—agrego lógicamente el líder del clan Aburame

Naruto asintió ante el dialogo del Aburame

-Ciertamente alguno de mi padres tuvo que ser un Uchiha y el otro tuvo que tener los rasgos que muestran como lo es el cabello rubio algo inexistente hasta ahora en el clan Uchiha…-agrego Shikaku

-Exactamente…-confirmo Naruto para mirar al Hokage—es todo lo que quería saber Hokage-sama?—pregunto Naruto

Hiruzen suspiro y asintió

-Si…solo quería aclarar estos puntos con el consejo si ocurre algo de relevancia serás llamado…de nuevo por ahora mis consejeros y yo discutiremos algo de suma importancia—el Hokage miro el cuello de Naruto disimuladamente

-Hokage-sama antes de que finalice la reunión quisiera hacer la petición de entrenar a Sasuki Uchiha y a Naruto—pidió el Hatake

Hiruzen lo miro por unos segundos

-Eso quieres?—pregunto el Hokage

Naruto por su parte antes de que Kakashi hablara el se adelanto

-Disculpe, yo no quiero ser entrenado por Kakashi….-menciono Naruto

-Ah no?-dijo el Hokage con una ceja alzada

-ya lo hemos discutido Naruto y….

Naruto interrumpió a Kakashi antes de terminar de hablar

-Por qué el afán de entrenarme, acaso es por la marca maldita de Orochimaru?-pregunto ya cansado de la insistencia del ninja copia

Todos quedaron estático a la mención del Sannin y la marca, Hiruzen se palmeo la cara el quería hablar del tema por el momento

Sasuki por su lado tenía su propio pensamiento

-(Marca maldita, acaso habla de lo que lleva Naruto en el cuello?)-se cuestionó la pelinegra

Naruto rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error

-(Maldita sea yo y mi bocota…)-se quejó de si mismo el rubio

Danzou frunció el ceño y se molesto

-(Ese maldito…se supone que era la Uchiha a quien debía marcar)-pensó molesto el halcón de guerra—Hiruzen de esto no me habías hablado antes es cierto lo que dice el mocoso…Orochimaru lo a marcado con su sello maldito?

-Si…así es-respondió simplemente el Hokage

-Cuando tenías planeado decirnos eh, Hokage-sama?-pregunto molesto Homura

-Antes que nada eh de decirles que yo puedo controlar la marca de maldición—agrego Naruto haciendo que todos paren de discutir

-Naruto aunque la controles en cierto punto la marca de maldición se hará fuerte con el tiempo el por eso que…-el Hokage miro disimuladamente a Kakashi quien asintió y rápidamente hizo unos sello de manos

Naruto se iba a mover al ver las intenciones de su sensei pero no pudo hacerlo y vagamente noto como una sombra envolvía a la suya

Naruto miro al líder del clan Nara quien sonreía

-Acaso ibas algún lado?—dijo Shikaku con una sonrisa

Kakashi finalizo los sellos de mano y

-Sello anulación: Marca maldita—exclamo Kakashi tocando el lugar donde se encontraba la marca de Naruto

-arg-se quejó Naruto al sentir como la marca de maldición retrocedia

Naruto callo de rodillas y jadeaba

-(¡Noooooo!)—se escuchó un grito en la mente de Naruto

-¡Naruto!—exclamo preocupada Sasuki

-(Tranquilo Naruto…solo descansa…)-susurro una cálida voz en la mente de Naruto con tono maternal

La visión de Naruto se volvió borrosa miro a Sasuki y luego a Kakashi unos segundos

-gracias—fue lo último que dijo antes de caer inconsciente

Todos en la sala miraban excepto el Hokage, Danzou y Kakashi lo acontecido

-(Con que mis sospechas eran ciertas….la marca de Orochimaru ha sido perfeccionada a tal punto de que incluso la voluntad tan fuerte de Naruto cedió en algún momento impidiéndole querer hacer algo respecto a la marca haciéndole creer que el tiene el control cuando realmente lo controla de a poco debilitando cada vez más su voluntad…es mas grave de lo que pnse )-reflexiono el ninja copia preocupado por su estudiante

-Kakashi, lleva a Naruto a descansar… y con respecto al entrenamiento solo Sasuki será entrenada por ti…planeo que alguien más entrene a Naruto y a Naruko y descuida el podrá controlar el sello de Naruto en caso de que algo malo suceda al igual que con Naruko-dijo el Hokage

Kakashi solo asintió aunque se sentía decepcionado de no entrenar al rubio

-Hai-al decir eso desapareció en un shushin

La sala de reuniones se quedo sumido en un silencio

-La reunión ha finalizado…

Danzou por su parte salió rápidamente de la habitación…tenía que discutir algo importante, alg que tenía que parar ya que no le convenía en lo más mínimo

-(Orochimaru, espero que tengas una buena explicación para esto)-fue el pensamiento de Danzou mientras caminaba apurado

.

.

OoO

Había pasado un día desde la reunión de Naruto con el consejo, Kakashi se había junto con Sasuki a entrenar fuera de la aldea

El Hokage les había dicho a él y a Naruko que tendrían un sensei para los exámenes chunnin

En estos momentos Naruko y Naruto se encontraban caminando por la aldea en busca de su sensei siguiendo la recomendación del tercer Hokage que les pareció extraña

"Su sensei se encontrara en la fuentes de aguas termales"

Aquellas palabras aun confundía a ambos rubios, Naruko y Naruto por fin habían llegado a la zona de agua termales

-como crees que será nuestro sensei?—pregunto Naruko ilusionada

Naruto sonrió

-Jejeje el Hokage hablo muy bien del eso ya de por si es una buena señal—respondió Naruto

-JIJIIJIJI-unas risas llamaron la atención de ambos rubios

-escuchaste eso Naruto-kun?—pregunto Naruko curiosa

-Si ha venido de allí—Naruto señalo a un árbol

A Naruko le salio una vena en la frente

-Acaso el…-Naruko se sentía indignada—¡PERVERTIDO!-Naruko no pudo soportarlo más y grito llamando la atención del hombre de ropas rojas quien escribía en un cuaderno con un pequeño hilo de sangre bajando de su nariz

-Eh?—fue lo que alcanzo a decir antes de que

-¡KYAAAAAAA! ¡PERVERTIDO!—Se escucharon varios gritos

El sujeto de ropas rojas volteo y miro con temor como las chica que antes espiaba estaban cubierta con sus toallas y lo miraban furiosas entre ella estaba incluida Naruko

-(ahí mama) —fue lo que pudo pensar antes de que las chicas se lanzaran contra el para darle su castigo por espiarlas—¡NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA!-fue lo que grito mientras era apaleado

Naruto miraba eso con una gota en su nuca

-jeje menos mal que ese sujeto no es nuetro sensei jejeje-se reia nerviosamente

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡QUE NOOOO ESTE PERVERTIDO NO PUEDE SER NUESTRO SENSEI!—se escuchó un grito por toda la aldea

Ese grito había provenido de Naruko que en estos momento se encontraba junto Naruto mirando al recién presentado Jiraiya…si Jiraiya

-Entonces usted es un Sannin?—pregunto Naruto con tranquilidad al peliblanco

-Si

-un Sannin usted

-si

-En serio

-Por tercera vez si

-¿Era necesaria esa ridícula presentación?

Jiraiya por su parte tenía una vena en su frente

-Mocoso, esa fue una épica presentación-replico el recién presentado como Sannin de los sapos

Naruko por su parte salió de su shock inicial y encaro al Sannin de los sapos

\- Entonces…es cierto usted es nuestro sensei…-dijo Naruko resiganada-por que todos tienen que ser un pervertido primero kakashi con su libro porno y ahora este….ero-Sannin(sabio pervertido)

Naruto por su parte tuvo que ahogar una carcajada

Jiraiya tenia los ojos en blanco mientras tenia una vena en su frente

-¡Tu! ¡Pequeña demonio!

-JAJAJAJAJAJA-Naruto no lo pudo soportar más y estallo en carcajadas y a los segundos Naruko le acompaño

Jiraiya no pudo evitar sonreír, sería interesante entrenarlos

OoO

Torre Hokage

El tercer Hokage combatía como era costumbre a su peor enemigo o sea…el papeleo cuando de repente una brisa acaricio su arrugado rostro que formo una sonrisa

-Entonces a los conocistes, eh Jiraiya?-pregunto

En la ventana sentada en el marco estaba el Sannin de los sapos

-Si, son en verdad interesante a decir verdad…-respondió Jiraiya

Hiruzen cambio su expresión a una mas seria

-Entonces te diste cuenta no?-pregunto en un tono serio el Hokage

Jiraiya se mantuvo sereno pero con una sonrisa

-Sin duda alguna, es una copia de el además ese chkara tan distintivo que emana lo delata —contesto el Sannin a su antiguo sensei

-Minato…que otras sorpresa nos ha de dar…

OoO

Naruto y Naruko se encontraban en la cima del monte Hokage ya había pasado un dia desde que conocieron a Jiraiya en estos momentos se encontraban en los monumento Hokage esperando la llegada de su sensei para estos exámenes

-AH ya viene 30 minutos tardes! –se quejó la rubia

Naruto por su parte estaba parado con los brazos cruzados esperando con calma a su sensei

-Cálmate Naruko…son solo 30 minutos Kakashi tarda hasta 4 horas en llegar….-dijo serenamente el rubio clamando a su novia

Como si fuera invocado en una explosión de humo apareció Jiraiya

-¡llegas tarde!—reclamo la rubia

-Si, si lo que diga mocosa—dijo restándole importancia el Sannin para luego poner una cara mas seria—bueno es hora de iniciar el entrenamiento

-de que se trata ero-Sannin?

Jiraiya tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para calmarse por la forma en que Naruko lo llamo

-Bueno según tengo entendido ustedes ya pueden caminar por los arboles y el agua no es cierto?-pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de ambos rubios—pues lo que le enseñare…serán las invocaciones….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara….

Espero les haya gustad y les pido paciencia por los capítulos y me disculpo de que este aya sido tan corto y como en algunas partes como por ejemplo la descripción de Jiraiya

La ropa de Naruko sigue siendo la misma que describí en capitulo anteriores

¡Espero sus Reviews!


End file.
